Un air de vacances
by Sedgie
Summary: Tout est bon pour éloigner Henry d'Emma. Et quand Regina décide d'emmener son fils en vacances, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises : Emma n'a pas dit son dernier mot !
1. Des vacances

_**Saison : AU S1**_

_**Pairing : SwanQueen**_

_**Genre : Humour/romance**_

_**Résumé : Tout est bon pour éloigner Henry d'Emma. Et quand Regina décide d'emmener son fils en vacances, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises : Emma n'a pas dit son dernier mot !  
**_

XXXX

R : « C'est non ! »

H : « Mais … »

R : « Hors de question, tu m'entends ?! Tu es encore mon fils légalement, JE suis en charge toi, JE décide donc ce que tu feras de ta semaine de relâche ! »

Regina savait garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance estimant que l'apparence était primordiale, elle avait rarement perdu le contrôle, encore plus en public. Et c'était encore plus vrai avec son fils, surtout en ce moment.

Depuis l'apparition de sa mère biologique, Henry était insolent, fugueur et menteur. Elle avait l'impression que ces 10 années d'éducation, d'attention et d'amour avaient été balayées comme sable au vent. Elle nourrissait une haine farouche à Emma Swan, d'une part d'être entrée dans sa vie et d'autre part de ne pas vouloir en sortir.

Quelle idée : accoucher sous X alors qu'elle purgeait une peine de prison, abandonner l'enfant et soudainement revenir, 10 ans plus tard, et clamer qu'elle voulait connaitre son fils. C'était idiot, stupide et terriblement gênant, mais elle avait aussi comprit que se mettre à dos la jeune femme éloignerait encore plus d'Henry. Alors elle avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et tolérait sa présence dans sa ville, en tant que Shérif, mais refusait que le sujet « Emma Swan » soit abordé à la maison.

Ainsi, quand la semaine de vacances d'Henry arriva, ce dernier avait une idée bien tranchée sur ce qu'il comptait en faire. Et c'est face à un mur d'objections qu'il se heurta en partageant son idée avec sa mère :

H : « Mais je veux passer du temps avec elle ! C'est ma mère, ma vraie mère ! »

R : « Henry, si tu continus, je t'inscris à un cours de rattrapage le temps de tes vacances. Car si tu penses que l'arrivée de miss Swan est bénéfique pour la ville, crois-moi elle est loin de l'être pour tes notes. »

Henry grimaça à ce dernier argument plus que frappant et réaliste : investi la majeure partie du temps dans son opération cobra, il avait quelque peu délaissé ses cours et ses notes s'en étaient ressenties …

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, croisant ses bras devant lui. Regina, elle, se tenait devant lui, droite comme un « i », le regard fixé sur lui. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de batailles, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau : il était hors de question que pour sa semaine de vacances, son fils la passe avec sa mère biologique, ça non, hors-de-question !

H : « Je veux pas rester ici, enfermé une semaine ! »

R : « Ca ne sera pas le cas. »

H : « Ah non ? »

R : « Non, j'ai … J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial. »

Henry était dubitatif. Sa mère détestait les surprises : en recevoir et en faire, alors planifier quelque chose de « spécial » à 1 jour des vacances … Il imaginait le pire. Mais ce qui suivit l'était tout autant :

R : « D'ailleurs si spécial que je t'accorde toute la soirée de ce soir avec elle. Retour à la maison pour 21h. »

H : « Vraiment ? »

R : « Va te préparer, nous partons pour l'école dans 10min. »

Pas un merci si un geste amical, Regina en avait cruellement l'habitude maintenant, d'ailleurs depuis l'arrivée de Miss Swan, l'humeur, le comportement et l'attention de son fils avaient changé et tout convergeait vers cette femme. Qu'il était ingrat de penser qu'il préférait se tourner vers cette femme, une inconnue qui n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner dès la naissance, plutôt que vers la femme qui l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'avait que 3 semaines et qui avait fait attention à ses envies jusqu'à maintenant, lui donnant tout ce dont il avait besoin : une belle maison, de beaux jouets, des vêtements de qualité …

Bien sur, depuis son élection en tant que maire de la ville, elle avait délaissé un peu son fils au profit de son bureau. Essayait-il de lui faire payer en ramenant sa mère biologique dans sa vie ? Etait-ce un message pour lui dire « tu me délaisses ? Je vais chercher mon autre mère … » ? C'était en tout cas un coup de poker bien gênant dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Pourtant, elles auraient pu partir sur de bonnes bases et même devenir amies pour le bonheur de leur fils … Mais finalement, son arrivée fut si impromptue, que Regina s'était automatiquement mise sur la défensive et s'était fermée à une quelconque amabilité. De plus, miss Swan était devenue depuis peu Shérif Swan, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune femme au plus haut point. Il lui semblait que tout lui échappait : d'abord son fils, puis son amant, ensuite sa ville, les habitants même soutenaient cette inconnue.

Oui, Emma Swan lui ravissait tout ce qu'elle possédait … Elle malgré ses pouvoirs ici, il semblait qu'elle était totalement impuissante.

Et quand elle déposa son fils à l'école, une question cruciale se posa à elle : que faire de surprenant et spécial ?! Que n'avait jamais fais Regina avec son fils ? Une multitude de choses toutes plus futiles les uns que les autres s'imposa à elle : parc d'attraction, ski, des journées entières consacrées aux jeux de sociétés, jeux vidéos ou encore des activités à partager ensemble telles que la cuisine ou le jardinage.

Puis une idée lui vint, totalement à contre pied de ce qu'elle pourrait faire en temps normal : à coup sûr, cela surprendrait Henry ! Satisfaite, elle prit son téléphone et passa quelques coups de fils : en 10 minutes, elle venait d'organiser du premier au dernier jour, les vacances qu'elle passerait avec son fils. Le but étant de le retrouver, seul à seul, il le fallait.

*** : « Madame le maire, le Shérif Swan demande à vous voir. »

R : « Faites-la entrer. »

Emma fit son apparition, son fameux blouson en cuir rouge et ses jeans trop serrés pour être portables sur le dos.

R : « Shérif Swan… Toujours pas disposée à vous vêtir de la tenue plus traditionnelle d'un shérif ? »

E : « Hm … Non, la cravate et le marron passé ne me vont pas au teint. »

R : « Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de votre visite ? »

E : « Henry m'a dis que vous consentiez à ce que je le prenne ce soir après l'école pour passer la soirée avec moi, c'est vrai ? »

R : « Mon fils ? Vous l'avez donc vu … Pendant qu'il était à l'école ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient communiqué par talkie-walkie alors qu'elle était à proximité de l'école, comme ils le faisaient habituellement à l'heure de la récréation.

E : « Euh … Ouais, enfin bref, je voulais juste avoir votre confirmation. »

R : « Comme c'est un geste noble et responsable … C'est étonnant. Mais il n'a pas menti, pour une fois. Je vous accorde cette soirée. »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « Vous vous en plaignez peut-être ? Je peux toujours changer d'avis et … »

E : « … Non, non ! Je suis juste curieuse … »

R : « La curiosité est un vilain défaut shérif Swan. Mais je vais vous répondre : demain est le premier jour des vacances d'Henry j'ai décidé de l'emmener durant sa semaine. »

E : « L'emmener ? Ou ça ? »

R : « Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas. J'ai encore le droit de passer une semaine avec mon fils seul à seul. Je ne vous dois aucune explication. »

E : « Je sais, je sais … »

Et oui, Emma savait : légalement, elle n'avait aucun droit sur Henry, si ce n'était celui du sang qui, pour le coup ne servait à rien. Elle aurait pu avoir recours à la justice, mais elle avait abandonné ses droits parentaux dès la naissance. Aujourd'hui, Regina était sa mère, elle l'était depuis 10 ans déjà.

Et pourtant, quand Emma lui avait demandé si elle aimait son fils, la réponse qu'elle eut n'avait pas été celle qu'elle attendait et, du coup, elle avait décidé de rester un temps à Storybrooke pour jeter un œil sur son fils et voir comment il était traité, même si, elle le savait, Regina était trop intelligente pour laisser des indices l'impliquant dans des mauvais traitements. La seule tare qu'elle lui connaissait était de lui interdire les sucreries !

R : « Vous n'êtes venue que pour ça ? »

E : « Oui. Ca et … Passer voir comment vous alliez. »

Il y eu un silence, Emma et Regina se fixèrent. Regina avait une classe et un charisme rarement aussi intense Emma avait rarement vu une femme aussi forte, même sans parler. Il était sur qu'elle en imposait, d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Emma s'était sentie ridicule et petite. Oui, Regina était une femme énigmatique mais qui avait du chien. Puis Emma lâcha un sourire tendu :

E : « Je plaisante. »

Regina lui sourit poliment, d'un sourire plus que convenu et forcé avant de se lever et d'inviter Emma à sortir de son bureau. La jeune femme n'en demanda pas plus : elle aurait Henry pour elle seule ce soir, elle était ravie !

Elle quitta le bureau, non sans un regard vers Regina qui était déjà retournée le nez dans sa paperasse des vacances avec son fils ? Une semaine seule avec lui ? Emma ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle craignait le pire elle n'avait pas confiance en Regina et encore moins en son fils pour rester une semaine seul avec sa mère qu'il ne considérait plus comme telle le jour où il était venu la chercher chez elle à Boston.

Oui, elle avait peur que cette semaine de vacances ne vire au drame.

TBC

XXX

_**Note : Je vous avais promis une nouvelle fic pour mercredi dernier, mais ayant de gros problèmes de net ces temps-ci, je ne la poste maintenant, maisn ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne vous ais pas oublié, au contraire.  
**_

_**Mais sachez que si je ne poste pas depuis un certain c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Je vous l'ais dis, je ne poste jamais des fic que je n'ai pas fini (ca évite de grosses déceptions des gens qui les lisent). Donc, quoiqu'il arrive, même si je ne poste pas plus d'une semaine ou 2, vous aurez la suite ...  
**_

_**En attendant, priez pour que ma connexion n'ait plus de problèmes d'ici la fin de l'année ;)**_


	2. En route

Et elle y pensa toute la journée … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille chercher Henry à la sortie de l'école, Emma ne cessa de penser à cette semaine loin de son fils. Non pas qu'elle veuille rester constamment avec lui, mais penser l'imaginer milles astuces pour échapper à la vigilance de Regina, l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

E : « Hey gamin … »

H : « Hey … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? »

E : « Aucune idée … Junk food ou plat maison ? »

H : « Ma mère ne m'autorise pas à aller dans les fast food. »

E : « Ca tombe bien puisque ce soir elle n'est pas là ! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil complice

Henry sourit alors : la meilleure partie de ces vacances serait surement cette soirée !

Avant d'entamer une orgie culinaire, Emma devait s'assurer que son fils ne fasse pas de bêtise durant cette semaine. Elle l'emmena alors dans un petit parc en face de « Chez Granny's » et après quelques mètres de marche, ils se posèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre sur un banc en pierre.

H : « De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

E : « Qui t'a dit que je voulais qu'on ait une discussion ? »

H : « Tu m'emmènes ici, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour qu'on cueille des pommes, si ? »

Emma lui sourit alors : il était intelligent et éveillé pour un petit garçon de 10 ans. Elle n'en doutait pas, du moins elle n'en doutait plus depuis qu'il avait, tout seul comme un grand, retrouvé sa trace et était parti jusqu'à Boston pour la ramener à Storybrooke.

E : « Pas bête … »

H : « Je sais. »

E : « Je voulais te parler de cette semaine à venir tes vacances … »

H : « Ah ? »

E : « J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose. »

H : « Laquelle ? »

E : « J'aimerais que tu laisses une chance à ta mère. Ne fais pas de bêtises. »

H : « Ce n'est pas ma mère ! »

E : « Légalement si. Et n'oublis pas qu'elle t'a élevé durant 10 ans, ce n'est pas rien. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois le petit garçon le plus malheureux du monde. Laisse-lui une chance, tu n'as pas été commode avec elle depuis quelques temps. »

H : « … »

E : « Je crois que vous avez besoin tous les 2 de vous retrouver un moment, ces vacances seront parfaites pour ça. »

H : « J'ai pas envie de passer une semaine seul avec elle … Tu ne la connais pas : elle n'est pas du genre à jouer ou vouloir se promener. On va surement aller dans une de ses maisons secondaires, à la campagne ou je ne sais où … Elle me mettra dans un coin et voilà. »

E : « Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide comme t'enfuir ou lui mener la vie dure … Promets-le. »

H : « Ouais, ouais … »

Emma grimaça : elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue ni par la réponse ni par la sincérité du garçon. Mais que faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas les suivre et s'assurer que ces vacances se déroulent bien ?! Quoique …

H : « On rentre ? J'ai faim. »

E : « Ok, c'est parti. »

Et comme promis, elle lui offrit un burger bien gras accompagné de frites tout aussi caloriques … Ne voulant pas gâcher ces moments intimes avec son fils, elle se refusa à se rendre dans son appartement, ne voulant pas tomber sur Mary Margaret.

Alors ils se rendirent sur la plage et commencèrent un concours de château de sable que remporta haut la main Henry, dû à une vague malencontreuse qui frappa le flan nord du château d'Emma.

Puis elle regarda sa montre : il était l'heure déjà. Alors, non sans y aller à reculons, elle le ramena jusqu'à l'immense demeure du maire qui, bien évidemment, attendait derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dès que Henry descendit de la voiture de la jolie blonde. Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras, ce qui déclencha un rictus de la part de Regina, puis il marcha, tête baissée jusqu'à chez lui, sans un mot pour sa mère, sans un regard alors que celle-ci eut juste le temps de lui passer une main furtive dans les cheveux.

Une fois seules, Emma s'approcha, un peu gênée du comportement d'Henry :

R : « A l'heure. Merci. Fast food ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils : comment avait-elle su ? Puis elle repensa : l'odeur les avait trahis !

E : « Euh ouais … De rien. »

Et tandis que Regina faisait demi-tour, Emma l'interpela :

E : « Miss Mills … »

R : « Oui ? »

E : « Faites attention à Henry cette semaine. »

R : « Excusez-moi ? »

E : « Partagez des choses ensemble, il appréhende beaucoup de se retrouver seul avec vous. »

Regina esquissa une grimace : ravie de savoir que son propre fils dédaignait passer du temps avec elle …

R : « Ne me donnez pas d'ordre sur la façon d'élever mon fils. Je suis mère depuis 10 ans … Vous à peine 1 mois. »

E : « Je sais mais … »

R : « Peu importe miss Swan, je vous serais grée de me laisser agir comme bon me semble avec mon fils. »

E : « Vous allez vous en occuper n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina la fusilla d'un regard noir avant de répondre froidement :

E : « Evidemment, que croyez-vous ! »

Avant de repartir chez elle, cette fois sans s'arrêter, et de claquer la porte dans un bruit qui résonna dans la nuit noire, faisant sursauter au passage Emma. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes à fixer l'immense bâtisse aux murs blancs : Elle avait utilisé une nouvelle fois ses supers pouvoirs et, une nouvelle fois, la réponse ne l'avait pas satisfaite.

R : « Henry, tu es prêt ? »

H : « Ouais … »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil au sac que venait de préparer son fils : évidemment ce qu'il y avait dedans n'était pas vraiment du gout de la jeune femme :

R : « Henry, tu n'as pris qu'une paire de chaussette et aucun slip … »

H : « … »

R : « Laisse-moi faire. Va mettre les lunch box dans la voiture, j'arrive. »

Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans son sac de voyage et, en cherchant une paire de chaussures sous son lit, lieu habituel où son fils les mettait par flemme, elle trouva un objet insolite : un talkie walkie … Elle chercha mais ne vit pas l'autre. Elle ne se formalisa pas, et le remit sous le lit, et pensant qu'une fois revenu, il devrait sérieusement passer un coup de balai dans sa chambre !

A son grand étonnement, Henry était déjà, ceinture bouclée, dans la voiture, attendant patiemment en jouant à un jeu vidéo que sa mère venait de lui offrir. Elle esquissa un sourire en mettant les sacs dans le coffre, puis prit le volant.

R : « Prêt ? »

H : « Prêt. »

Et la voiture démarra. En route pour une semaine de vacances !

TBC


	3. Des vacances intéressantes !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Franchement, c'était puéril et totalement idiot de sa part ! Laisser la ville à Sydney Glass pour une semaine ? Et pourquoi pas Ruby tant qu'on y était ! Elle regarda la carte qu'elle avait ouverte sur le siège passager : mais se décidera-t-elle à acheter un maudit GPS ?!

Elle avait réussi à obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait, non sans mal et au prix de quelques conditions, mais maintenant, elle semblait totalement perdue ! Elle n'était pas du coin et n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle devrait sortir de Storybrooke pour se rendre dans le Vermont, à Burlington. Comme disait Henry, surement une maison secondaire de Regina.

E : « Et merde ! »

Mais finalement, comme un phare au milieu de la nuit noire, elle aperçut le panneau « Bienvenue dans le Vermont » et souffla d'extase : ENFIN ! pensa-t-elle avant de s'arrêter sur le bas coté pour regarder un peu mieux la carte : elle savait que Regina avait un domaine au bord d'un lac près de Burlington.

Elle jeta un œil : encore 34km avant d'arriver dans la ville bordant le lac Champlain. Elle imaginait le lieu paradisiaque, arborant de belles couleurs automnales et flamboyantes, bordant un lac paisible où l'on pouvait rejoindre le chalet en bateau via un ponton en bois, comme dans les films.

Elle imaginait aussi Henry s'amusant et même Regina lisant un bon livre au bord de l'eau. Une vision idyllique qu'Emma aurait aimé partager. Mais elle connaissait le tempérament explosif de la belle brune et dès qu'elle la verrait débarquer au chalet, elle s'attendait à une avalanche de reproches, de cris, de noms d'oiseaux et autres joyeusetés interactives. Mais pouvait-elle lui avouer qu'elle doutait de sa sincérité envers son fils … Leur fils ? Elle la prendrait pour une folle assurément, mais peu importait : elle ne voulait pas que Regina ait pris l'initiative de l'éloigner de Henry simplement pour lui mener la vie dure. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il aille bien et qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide avec Regina, qui pousserait cette dernière à prendre des mesures excessives.

Alors elle roula, encore et encore, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait inventer comme histoire … Et quand le panneau d'entrée à Burlington apparut, son cœur se serra. Elle devait avant tout trouver un hôtel où dormir car il était évident que Regina ne lui ouvrirait pas de bon cœur son chalet.

Comme une réponse à son appel, elle vit un insigne d'un B&B sur la route. Elle s'arrêta et, étrangement, la personne qui tenait l'hôtel ressemblait beaucoup à Granny.

E : « Bonjour, j'aimerais une chambre. »

*** : « Combien de nuit ? »

E : « Oh … Mettez-moi au moins 3 nuits, on verra par la suite. »

Qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Qu'une fois la colère de Regina passée, cette dernière l'inviterait gracieusement à partager son chalet avec son fils ? Vraiment ? Elle imaginait mal la jeune femme lui ouvrir ses bras … Et pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, cette vision idéale d'eux 3 sereins et heureux sans brouilles ni disputes, sans prises de pouvoir ou joutes verbales …

Elle prit sa clé et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit : 2 jours étaient passés avant qu'elle ne décide de les rejoindre sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Peur de l'éloignement d'avec son fils ? Ou encore peur qu'il ne renoue des liens avec sa mère adoptive ? Ou quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas encore envisagé …

R : « Henry fait attention ! »

H : « Ca va je gère. »

Regina n'était pas très rassurée pour le coup : un immense lac, et son fils qui savait à peine nager au bord. Dès qu'il avait vu le petit voilier accroché au ponton, il avait supplié sa mère pour en faire. Ne sachant absolument pas naviguer, elle avait demandé à un local de venir initier son fils. Et là, vêtu d'un gilet de sauvetage, il semblait être content sur ce voilier, ce qui satisfaisait la jeune femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Debout au bord de l'eau, bras croisés, elle fixait attentivement chaque geste de son fils, par peur de l'accident. A Storybrooke, rares étaient les fois où son fils était en danger mais ici … Et pourtant c'était elle qui avait décidé du lieu.

R : « Henry … » souffla-t-elle

H : » Maman ! »

Regina sursauta, cela faisait un moment que son fils ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça, en fait, depuis qu'Emma était arrivée. Mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que son fils ne lui faisait pas un signe de main à elle mais derrière elle elle se retourna alors et vit un peu plus haut sur le chemin une jeune femme blonde, blouson de cuir rouge.

R : « Non… » gémit-elle

Sans attendre, et pour la première fois depuis que son fils était sur le voilier, elle le lâcha du regard pour se ruer littéralement d'un pas rapide vers Emma, comme lorsque cette dernière avait tailladé son pommier à coups de tronçonneuse :

R : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

Emma vit débouler une furie à la chevelure ébène. Pour la première fois, elle voyait Regina en jean et débardeur blanc, ce qui la perturba un peu. Sortie de son carcan strict qu'était ses sempiternels tailleurs sombres, Regina était une femme quasi normale.

R : « Miss Swan ! »

E : « Euh oui bah en fait … Je m'inquiétais. »

R : « Excusez-moi ? Vous n'êtes pas en train d'insinuer que je ne m'occupe pas de mon fils ? »

E : « Non, non … Ce n'est pas ça mais … J'avais peur que Henry… »

R : « Ecoutez miss Swan, vous êtes bien gentille mais … »

H : « Emma ! »

Passant devant sa mère, Henry prit Emma dans ses bras. Puis, il se tourna vers Regina et fit de même, à la plus grande surprise des 2 jeunes femmes.

H : « Merci merci maman ! »

R : « Qu… Quoi, mais … »

H : « Ca sera génial qu'on soit là tous les 3, merci merci ! »

Regina ne su que dire : en moins de 30 secondes il avait fait ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis des semaines : l'appeler maman et la serrer dans ses bras.

R : « Henry … »soupira-t-elle, prête à lui dire qu'elle ne resterait pas

H : « Elle va rester hein ? Dis ? »

Le regard de Regina alla de son fils à Emma à plusieurs reprises et, totalement prise au dépourvue, et voyant que son fils y tenait vraiment, elle fit un « oui » de la tête faisant naitre des bonds de joie de son fils. Le regard de son fils pétilla, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

H : « Je peux faire encore un peu de bateau ?! »

R : « Ou… Oui, oui. »

H : « Hey Emma, regarde comment je fais ! »

E : « Je regarde, je regarde … »

Et quand il fut assez loin, elle se tourna vers Regina

E : « Merci enco… »

R : « Ne vous trompez pas miss Swan, je n'ai pas accepté mais … Il semblerait que … »

E : « Henry soit content. S'il pense que c'est votre idée, vous en tirerez tous les lauriers, c'est tout bénef' pour vous. »

Emma avait raison. Regina voulait simplement renouer des liens avec son fils, et cela commençait assez bien si Regina acceptait qu'Emma reste avec eux.

R : « Ce n'est que temporaire … »

E : « Je sais. »

R : « Vous n'imaginez pas que je vais aussi vous héberger. »

E : « J'ai pris une chambre en ville. D'ailleurs, sympa comme coin. »

R : « Merci. Patrimoine familiale. Comment avez-vous su d'ailleurs ? »

H : » Hey Emma, maman, regardez ça ! »

Les 2 femmes se tournèrent alors et virent avec fierté leur fils debout sur le voilier, tenant la barre comme un chef, Regina oubliant vite la question qu'elle venait de poser car, en effet, Emma n'était pas prête à lui dire la vérité … La vérité qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres, le matin du départ d'Henry et Regina, un prospectus vantant les mérites de Burlington ainsi qu'une carte de la ville où un point rouge en surbrillance près du lac Champlain avec une adresse à coté. Elle se doutait bien qu'Henry était l'auteur de cette improbable lettre et qu'il s'était débrouillé, on ne sait comment, pour la lui transmettre.

Puis Emma regarda Regina qui fixait de nouveau son fils elle aurait pensé que la colère serait plus prononcé, mais Henry avait bien mené sa barque … Elle était même sûre qu'il avait tout préparé dans sa tête.

Alors elle fixa la jeune femme : elle l'avait rarement vu, voir jamais, dans un cadre si non-officiel : au bord d'un lac, en décontracté … Même comme ça, elle était superbe et imposante.

Quant à Regina, elle cachait tant bien que mal sa tristesse et sa colère, préférant faire de large sourire à son fils qui semblait heureux de les voir là toutes les 2.

Après tout, pensa Regina, s'il fallait des compromis pour gagner du terrain alors, elle serait prête à en faire, même si cela incluait Emma.

E : « Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? »

H : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? »

Emma était assise dans l'herbe au bord de l'eau, Henry à coté d'elle, regardant le paysage magnifique.

E : « On me la fait pas à moi … Tu te rappelles, mon super pouvoir ? »

H : « … »

E : « Hey gamin … »

Henry se pencha vers elle, et Emma lui chuchota un :

E : « Bien joué. »

Henry lui sourit et bientôt ils furent rejoints par Regina portant un plateau avec 3 verres de jus de fruit.

E : « Merci. »

R : « Il y a des chaises vous savez. » dit-elle en pointant un salon de jardin sur la terrasse

E : « Je sais mais j'aime m'asseoir dans l'herbe fraiche, on profite encore plus du paysage je trouve. »

R : « Oui, on en profite aussi pour se salir … » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Regina regarda son fils et Emma boire ensemble leur jus sur l'herbe et décida finalement de les rejoindre, non sans une grimace. Ils restèrent tous les 3 sur l'herbe, en silence, avant qu'Henry ne bondisse et décide d'aller jouer avec son ballon, laissant les jeunes femmes seules.

R : « Nous avons prévu d'aller faire du cheval demain. »

E : « Oh … Cool, amusez-vous bien. »

R : « Henry m'a … M'a _supplié_ de vous demander de nous accompagner. » lâcha-t-elle dans un rictus d'ennui

E : «Oh … Ah … Ouais, sauf que moi, les canassons … »

Regina leva un sourcil, presque amusée d'avoir peut-être enfin trouvé une faille dans l'armure de la jeune blonde.

R : « Tiens tiens … Vous aurais-je trouvé un point faible ? »

E : « Surement … Moi avoir 200kg de viande sauvage sous les fesses, ça a le don de me stresser. »

R : « Vous ne monterez pas dessus. Henry m'a demandé si vous pouviez nous accompagner à l'écurie, il n'a pas précisé que vous deviez monter aussi. »

E : « Très drôle, je me doute bien qu'il l'a sous-entendu. »

R : « Comme vous voulez. Après tout, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je vous ais demandé au moins. »

Emma savait très bien à quoi jouait Regina : elle sous-entendait que c'était une bataille de gagné pour elle si finalement ils allaient se balader tous les 2 à cheval. Sauf que, pour le coup, Emma ne les enviait pas vraiment.

E : « Ok, je viendrais. »

Regina esquissa un sourire vainqueur que détestait Emma.

H : « Hey maman ! »

Toutes deux se tournèrent alors :

E/R : « Oui ? »

Avant de se fixer, l'une d'un regard surprise et gêné et l'autre d'un regard noir et accusateur. Henry, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit … Finalement, ces vacances allaient être très intéressantes !

TBC


	4. A cheval !

Emma resta une bonne partie de la journée, déjeunant même avec Regina et Henry, ce dernier si insistant que Regina ne pu que l'inviter. Ils partagèrent donc leur premier repas tous les 3 et Henry fut plus que curieux : posant des questions de part et d'autres, demandant sans cesse le programme à sa mère et insistant pour qu'Emma les suive partout.

Et finalement, Emma se retrouva le lendemain dans une écurie. L'odeur du foin et du cheval lui embourbait le nez, c'était assez désagréable. Regina l'avait appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous et pas une seule seconde, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait douté que la jolie brune pouvait lui poser un lapin.

Mais finalement, quand elle sentit 2 petits bras entourer sa taille, elle sourit et soupira, rassurée. Elle se tourna et vit son fils, avec un large sourire.

E : « Hey, salut. »

H : « Tu es venue ! Tu es prête ? »

E : « Euh … Ou est ta mère ? »

H : « Elle est là … »

Emme leva les yeux et vit Regina, arborant un pantalon moulant noir, une chemisette cintrée blanche ainsi que des gants et des bottes noires. Elle fut surprise de la voir ainsi : effectivement, voir Regina porter ce genre de chose n'aurait pas été possible à Storybrooke.

R : « Miss Swan. »

E : « Regina … »

R : « Permettez-moi de laisser tomber votre fonction ici. »

E : « Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma aussi. » dit-elle dans un sourire, mais Regina avait déjà détourné son attention vers un pur sang à la robe brune éclatante.

*** : « Tenez miss Mills. Il s'appelle Falco. Il est facile à monter. »

R : « Donnez à mon fils un poney, il n'a jamais monté. »

*** : « Bien madame. »

L'écuyer partit chercher le dit poney tandis qu'Emma voyait un autre visage de Regina : celui d'une femme passionnée et attentive : le sourire qu'elle arborait montrait tout le respect et l'amour qu'elle portait à ces bêtes.

E : « Vous aimez les chevaux … »

R : « On dit qu'ils sont la plus belle conquête de l'Homme … Pour ma part, je pense que ce sont les chevaux qui nous ont conquis. » dit-elle tout en le caressant sur le museau

E : « Je vois … »

L'écuyer revint avec un Pottok, petit poney noir et blanc, ainsi qu'un Shagya à la robe blanche immaculé.

*** : « Voici pour votre fils, c'est Rainbow, et pour votre amie, White Knight. »

E : « Ah non désolée, je ne monte pas. »

H : « Tu dois essayer ! »

E : « Gamin, je préfère largement courir derrière vous plutôt que de monter ce cheval, et pourquoi j'ai pas un poney moi aussi ?! »

Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire de Regina, mi amusée, mi fière.

H : « Tu as peur ? »

Elle soupira alors : elle était sensée être son sauveur, comme il aimait à le dire, et avoir peur de quelque chose, notamment d'une chose aussi inoffensive qu'un cheval, ne faisait pas parti de l'idée que ce faisait Henry d'un héros.

R : « Essayez au moins … »

E : « Facile à dire pour vous. Le seul risque que vous ayez pris c'est de vous asseoir dans l'herbe … » dit-elle un rictus peu sûr sur le visage

H : « Ma mère t'aidera. »

R : « Bien sur. » dit-elle dans un sourire aussi carnassier que sadique

Emma imaginait amplement qu'elle la laisserait se débrouiller si le cheval venait à s'emballer, se cabrer ou tout autre chose peu rassurante.

Mais elle n'eut pas le choix car Regina et Henry était déjà sur leur monture. Aidée du jeune homme, elle monta tant bien que mal dessus. Elle se munit d'une bombe et de gants pour tenir les rennes fermement.

R : « Bien, Henry … Pour qu'il avance, tu donnes juste un petit à-coup, et pour le guider, les rennes te seront utiles. »

*** : « Je reste avec lui madame Nous avons monté votre parcours comme vous l'avez demandé. »

E : « Parcours ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et s'éloigna sur son cheval, suivit péniblement par Emma et Henry qui se débrouillait, finalement, bien mieux qu'elle.

Ils firent le tour des box pour arriver dans un manège ouvert. Des haies étaient dressées un peu partout et Regina entra avec son cheval. Emma était hypnotisée par la grâce et l'agilité de la jeune femme qui enchainait les haies avec une adresse qui aurait pu faire passer les manœuvres faciles.

Pas une faute, pas une chute, Regina fit le parcours parfait sous les yeux admiratifs et envieux d'Emma. La encore, elle découvrit une autre façade de la jeune femme : son visage semblait détendu, ce qui changeait de son sempiternel air grave, elle souriait même, se délectant de l'air lui frôlant le visage, battant des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient enfuis de son chignon. Elle ne portait même pas de bombe, ce qui était totalement irrationnel et dangereux mais elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa monture. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

H : « Tu vas avoir du mal à faire pareil hein … »

E : « Je ne savais pas que ta mère montait si bien. »

H : « Je le savais pas non plus. »

Finalement, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de cette femme … Finalement, cette semaine serait peut-être intéressante et instructive …

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand Regina approcha sur son cheval, à peine essoufflée.

E : « Bravo. »

H : « Ouais bravo ! »

R : « Merci. » dit-elle en toute humilité, comme si la chose était naturelle chez elle « Allez Henry, amuse-toi. »

H : « Ou tu vas ? »

R : « Je vais initier miss Swan à la ballade équestre. »

E : « Euh, je peux avoir aussi un ou 2 cours avant… Avec un poney ? »

R : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas méchant. Venez. »

Emma n'était pas vraiment rassurée mais suivit Regina avec son cheval.

H : « La prochaine fois je pourrais venir ? »

R : « Promis. » dit-elle avait de s'éloigner, en compagnie d'Emma.

Quelques mères plus loin, elles sortirent de l'écurie pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'une immense prairie.

E : « Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? »

R : « Vous vous débrouillez très bien, respirez … »

C'était facile à dire pour elle, elle aimait les chevaux ! Emma se redressa alors et, voyant qu'effectivement tout se passait bien, elle prit un peu plus d'assurance et rejoignit Regina qui avait prit quelques mètres d'avance.

E : « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait de l'équitation. »

R : « Quand j'étais jeune oui … »

E : « Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? »

R : « Pas le temps … J'ai du faire des choix. Puis Henry est arrivé puis mon statut de maire. »

E : « Ca se voit que vous aimez ça … »

R : « Mais j'aime mon fils bien plus. »

Emma savait qu'elle insistait bien sur ce point, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui abandonnerait pas sans se battre bec et ongles et dieu sait qu'Emma savait de quoi Regina était capable.

E : « Finalement … C'est pas si terrible hein … »

Regina se tourna vers Emma, amusée de voir la jeune femme essayer de maitriser la situation.

R : « En effet. Miss Swan … »

E : « Oui ? »

R : « J'aimerais que vous compreniez que même si Henry n'est pas mon fils biologique, il restera mon fils quoiqu'il arrive. »

E : « Je … Je sais, mais pourq… »

R : « … J'entends par là que, s'il vient à faire un choix plus tard, quand il sera plus grand et en âge de comprendre toutes les données, je … »

E : « Regina, j'ai compris. J'ai fais des erreurs, je les assume. Vous l'avez élevé durant 10 ans, seule, avec toutes les responsabilités que ça incombe. Je sais tout ce que vous avez fais pour lui, et même s'il ne le reconnait pas pour l'instant, Henry le sait aussi. J'aimerais juste … »

R : « Réparer les choses ? »

E : « Je ne sais pas si mes erreurs et mes absences pourront être rattrapées, mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui, je connais Henry et, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, quand on le connait, il est difficile de l'oublier. »

R : « J'en conviens … »

E : « Dites, on peut parler d'autre chose que d'Henry aussi … »

R : « Vous êtes venue pour ça. »

E : « Ouais mais nos joutes verbales, ça on peut s'y adonner à Storybrooke … Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce cadre et de … nos montures. »

R : « Profiter ? Vraiment ? » dit-elle amusée, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma semblait plus que constipée sur sa monture

Elle donna quelques a coups et partit au galop, laissant Emma en arrière.

E : « Super … « grinça-t-elle « Je vais être obligée de monter d'un cran pour ne pas paraitre ridicule, hein White Knight ?! »

Mais d'un seul coup le cheval hennit et s'emballa se cabrant légèrement

E : « Oh doucement … Hey … HEY OH ! »

Mais le cheval partit dans une course folle, Emma n'y pouvant rien. Elle s'accrocha aux rennes comme elle pu, se cramponnant contre le cheval : elle pouvait sentir les muscles du cheval contre elle et sa vitesse s'accélérer …

Regina ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le cheval lui passer devant si vite qu'elle-même faillit tomber à terre. Sans réfléchir, elle partit au galop, fouettant les flancs de son destrier. Elle eut un mal de chien à rattraper la jeune femme qui avait pris une vitesse considérable.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle essaya de prendre ses rennes mais n'y parvint pas, tant la vitesse réduisait sa mobilité.

R : « Miss Swan, redressez-vous ! »

E : « Fa … Facile à dire pour vous ! »

R : « Prenez ma main ! Swan MA MAIN ! »

Emma était pétrifiée : elle avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Mais elle prit une grande inspiration, prit sur elle, et se redressa. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle vit Regina, au galop à coté d'elle, lui tendant sa main.

E : « Je … Je vais … tomber. »

R : « Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ma chère ! »

Quelle flegme … Emma en était presque jalouse.

R : « Relevez-vous ! Emma ! »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et agrippa le bras de Regina, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, faisant presque tomber la belle brune. Et malgré le corps fluet de Regina, Emma fut témoin d'une force surhumaine de la part de la jeune femme qui la tira à elle. Emma décolla de son cheval et, tout en levant les pieds, elle s'accrocha comme elle pu à l'encolure du cheval de Regina, ainsi qu'à la taille de cette dernière. Une fois sûre qu'elle n'était plus sur son cheva, Regina ralentit, sentant Emma lui glisser entre les mains.

Le cheval était au trot quand Emma tomba au sol Regina tira d'un coup sec sur ses rennes, stoppa le cheval net, et descendit avec rapidité et agilité.

R : « Emma ! »

Cette dernière, couchée sur le dos, se releva péniblement, se frottant le bas du dos. Regina s'accroupit devant elle :

R : « Ca va ? »

E : « Ou… Ouais, ouais … merci encore. »

Regina souffla, soulagée et regarda les 2 chevaux : un peu plus loin, ils broutaient sagement l'herbe.

E : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. » lâcha-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère

R : « Oui et bien, tâchez de ne plus prendre de tels risques la prochaine fois. »

E : « La prochaine fois ? Encore ? Je laisse tomber, le cheval, très peu pour moi. »

R : « Je suppose qu'il est donc hors de question que vous remontiez sur le cheval ? Ne serait-ce que pour revenir à l'écurie ? »

E : « Pas moyen ! Je préfère marcher, mais si vous voulez remonter, allez-y. On se retrouve plus tard. »

Pour toute réponse Regina se releva, partit chercher les chevaux puis, en repassant à coté d'Emma, lui tendit la main. Elle se releva alors, lui signifiant un « merci » d'un coup de tête. Regina lui retendit ses rênes qu'Emma accepta et c'est donc à pied qu'elles continuèrent le chemin. Et ce n'est qu'en marchant que Regina vit Emma boiter quelque peu.

R : « Vous êtes blessée ? »

E : « Non, non. C'est juste … La chute. »

R : « Montez sur le cheval. »

E : « Je ne remonterais jamais là-dessus. »

R : « C'est ridicule. Le meilleur moyen de braver ses peurs est d'y faire face. Allez, montez ! »

Emma ne pouvait discuter : sa cuisse lui faisait mal, jusqu'à la bruler et sa cheville tirait aussi. Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer à pied, sauf si elle comptait rentrer que la nuit tombée. Elle s'approcha du pur sang et posa son pied dans l'étrier avant de sentir les mains de Regina sur sa taille.

R : « A 3. »

E : « … »

R : » 1…2…3 ! »

Elle la souleva telle une brindille et Emma s'installa confortablement. Regina monta, quant à elle, sur le blanc d'Emma et tint les rênes des 2 destriers.

E : « Je suis désolée … »

R : « Ce n'est pas grave, votre cheval à surement du vouloir suivre le mien, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai tendance à oublier que l'équitation n'est pas innée pour tout le monde. »

E : « Ecoutez … Je vais vous laisser seule avec Henry cet après-midi. »

R : « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

E : « Je … J'ai clairement foutu votre semaine de vacances en l'air … Et cette matinée avec. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

R : « Requête refusée. »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « Henry pensera que je vous ais chassé moi-même, ce qui est faux, mais dès qu'il s'agit de vous, Henry ne veut rien entendre, il ne voit et n'entend que par vous. »

E : « Oh … »

R : « Alors, officiellement, je vous le demande : restez. »

Emma fut presque touchée, même si elle savait que c'était par défaut qu'elle faisait ce geste. Elle trouva agréable cette fin de ballade, jetant parfois de petits regards vers Regina, toujours aussi gracieuse sur son cheval. Elle n'avait pas honte de le dire, Regina était une belle femme, avec une prestance et un aplomb qu'elle lui enviait presque.

Puis elle se demanda comment une telle femme avait-elle fait pour rester célibataire …

Elle vit alors l'écurie au loin et fut presque peinée que cette ballade prenne fin.

Et quand elles virent Henry sur son poney s'essayer au trot, elles esquissèrent un sourire :

E : « Heureusement, il n'a pas hérité de mon aversion pour les chevaux. »

R : « Oui, il a déjà bien hérité de vous … »

E : « Hey ! »

R : « Ais-je dis que c'était négatif ? » dit-elle dans un sourire sournois qui déstabilisa complètement Emma : Regina venait-elle de lui faire un compliment ?! Elle-même n'en revenait pas !

H : « Hey mamans ! »

Il descendit du cheval et vit les tâches de terre sur le pantalon d'Emma :

H : « Tu es tombée ? »

E : « Non, grâce à ta mère. »

R : « As-tu aimé ce cours ? »

H : « Assez oui, merci ! Je pourrais en refaire une fois revenu à la maison ? »

R : « Nous y réfléchirons. On rentre. »

E : « Euh je vais rentrer à mon hôtel aussi … J'ai besoin de … me changer. »

H : « Ca serait plus pratique si tu dormais aussi au chalet. » lança innocemment, ou pas, le garçonnet

Regina cru s'étouffer de stupeur, quant à Emma elle resta muette sous la surprise.

E : « Euh écoute gamin je … Je ne crois pas que ce soit … »

H : « Pourquoi pas ? On a une chambre d'ami ! Maman, s'il te plait ! On pourrait faire plus de choses si on avait pas besoin de l'attendre le matin ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils et fixa son fils, puis Emma … Puis elle souffla.

R : « Si ça vous dis, vous êtes la bienvenue. » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents

E : « Non écoutez Regina … »

R : « Miss Swan, j'insiste. »

E : « A une condition. »

Regina, stupéfaite que la jeune femme pense pouvoir marchander, accepta néanmoins :

R : « Quoi donc ? »

E : « Que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Henry afficha un large sourire, satisfait … Oui, décidément, ces vacances seraient prometteuses.

Emma retourna à son auberge ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer : mais que pouvait avoir dans son crane ce petite garçon de 10 ans pour lui demander de rester avec eux dans leur chalet ? C'est ce qui s'appelait « s'imposer dans les règles de l'art ». Bien évidemment, elle avait vu le regard de Regina la fusiller, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était elle qui avait proposé … Non, il avait fallu que ça soit son fils. Trahi par son propre fils … Magnifique, elle allait la haïr encore plus !

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle semblait charmer par la perceptive de passer un peu plus de temps avec Henry dans ce cadre magnifique … Avec Henry … Bien évidemment … Qui d'autre ?

Une fois ses bagages paquetés, elle repartit en direction du chalet où Regina et Henry l'attendait, mettant la table sur la terrasse.

H : « La voilà ! »

R : « Calme-toi et met la table. »

Regina jeta un œil vers la coccinelle jaune et la jolie blonde en sortir avec un sac de voyage en main.

E : « Re… » dit-elle dans un sourire coincé

R : « Bien, le repas est bientôt prêt je suppose qu'une visite n'est pas superflue. »

E : « Je vous suis. »

R : « Voici le salon, ici la cuisine … »

L'intérieur du chalet était tout en bois, une cheminée en pierre trônant au milieu, la cuisine de style américaine donnait directement sur le salon. Un escalier menait à l'étage avec 3 chambres et 2 salles de bain.

R : « La chambre d'ami est principalement un bureau, mais le canapé lit sera parfait. »

E : « Bien sur, évidemment ! »

R : « Ma salle de bain est dans ma chambre, celle d'Henry est juste là. Je suppose que vous prendrez celle de mon fils. »

E : « Oui. D'ailleurs, y'a moyen que je me douche avant de déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me changer … »

R : « Faites vite. »

Emma la remercia et scruta un peu l'endroit où elle allait dormir : une chambre, du moins un bureau, tout de bois laqué, un peu sombre mais spacieux. Une large bibliothèque avec une impressionnante collection de livres de contes : Blanche Neige, la Petite Sirène, La Belle au Bois Dormant …

Puis elle sentit une agréable odeur de pommes au four. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se pressa de prendre sa douche. Mais une fois dedans, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose …

E : « Et merde … Euh … Regina ? Regina ! »

Regina remonta, passablement énervée de perdre tant de temps :

R : « Quoi ? »

E : « Euh, j'ai oublié de prendre une serviette … »

R : « Je peux ? »

E : « Oui. »

Regina entra dans la salle de bain, une nappe de vapeur aux effluves florale l'entourant bien vite elle tâtonna avant de trouver l'armoire à serviettes. Elle en prit une au hasard et se tourna vers la douche : derrière la vitre embuée, Regina pouvait distinguer les contours du corps de la jolie blonde, essayant, vainement, de se cacher.

R : « Te… Tenez. »

Emma tendit le bras et attrapa la serviette, leurs doigts se frôlant elles échangèrent un bref regard avant que Regina ne lâche la dite serviette et ne se faufile à l'extérieur de la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte, elle la pressa de se dépêcher, une nouvelle fois.

Emma acquiesça, se sécha et s'habilla en 4ième vitesse, avant de descendre et de voir qu'ils étaient déjà à table, son assiette déjà servie.

E : « Désolée … »

Regina esquissa une petite grimace avant de lui tendre le plat.

E : « Ca sent vraiment bon. »

H : « Maman est une des meilleures cuisinières de Storybrooke, hein maman ? »

Regina fut encore une fois surprise que son fils la nomme ainsi, elle qui n'avait pu l'habitude depuis qu'Emma était arrivée en ville, il y a plus d'un mois de cela.

R : « Ou… Oui, oui. »

H : « Elle fait un super chausson aux pommes aussi. Tu en feras ?! »

L'enthousiasme de son fils la surprenait : était-ce simplement du à la présence d'Emma à leur table ou au fait qu'elle ait décidé de venir s'installer au chalet. Mais visiblement, Regina ne pensait absolument pas que c'était un revirement de la part du petit garçon pour elle.

R : « Finis ta salade. »

Henry retourna alors le nez dans son assiette et le repas se passa dans le calme avant que, pour le dessert, Henry n'engage un nouveau sujet :

H : « On fait quoi cet après-midi ? »

R : « Je n'en sais rien … Je sais qu'il y a un zoo pas loin … »

H : « Oh oui le zoo ! »

R : « Miss Swan, ça vous va ? »

La jeune femme fut surprise que Regina lui demande son avis, alors qu'elle pensait ne pas en avoir besoin en ce qui concernait _son_ fils.

E : « J'en serais ravie. »

H : « Chouette ! Je vais chercher mon appareil photo ! »

Henry bondit hors de table mais Emma le rappela à l'ordre en lui priant de débarrasser son assiette, ce qu'il fit avec une petite moue. Bien sur, cela n'échappa guère à Regina qui esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction.

R : « Merci. »

E : « J'ai beau être la maman cool, j'en oublie pas non plus l'autorité. »

R : « La maman cool ? Et je suis quoi moi alors ? La maman sévère ? »

E : « Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … »

R : « Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire miss Swan. » dit-elle lentement

E : « Emma. » rectifia la jeune femme

Regina la fixa, un peu tendue, avant de se relâcher :

R : « Emma … »

La jeune femme frissonna : elle n'avait jamais entendu Regina prononcer son nom, sauf ce matin, mais c'était bien plus crier ou hurler que prononcer avec douceur comme c'était le cas ici. Elle ne pu que sourire.

R : « Quoi ? »

E : « Non rien. Bon, je vais me préparer. »

Et alors qu'elle rentrait dans le chalet …

R : « Emma ! »

E : « Oui ? »

R : « Votre assiette … »

Pour la première fois, elles échangèrent un sourire sincère, léger, sans mesquinerie … Qu'il était bon que l'atmosphère s'assouplisse un peu.

Et quand l'heure vint de partager la même voiture, il fut bizarre de voir Emma et Regina toutes les 2 devant, et Henry derrière, tout sourire.

E : « Ca vous dérange si … »

Elle pointa l'auto radio et Regina haussa des épaules. Emma l'alluma alors et tomba sur une vielle chanson de Madonna.

E : « Cool … Tu connais Henry, trop vieux pour toi ça ? »

H : « Ouais … »

Regina se pencha alors et tendit la main vers le lecteur CD Emma pensa alors que, juste pour la contrarier, elle allait changer de station, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle monta le son.

R : « Ne vous trompez pas, je ne voulais plus vous entendre c'est tout. »

E : « Bien sur … » sourit Emma, sachant très bien la vérité.

Elle imagina alors Regina se déhanchant sur « Vogue » de Madonna et avait bien du mal à croire que la jeune femme puisse être aussi délurée et joviale. En fait, Emma ne pensait pas que Regina puisse avoir une quelconque vie de débauche, même dans sa jeunesse. Elle l'imaginait toujours avec des tailleurs et une coiffure impeccable …

Mais depuis hier toutes ces images austères tombèrent une à une, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma.

TBC


	5. Une journée au zoo

La route ne fut pas longue, le zoo étant dans la ville voisine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à cause d'un temps capricieux D'ailleurs, Regina avait émis quelques doutes sur le fait qu'ils seraient au sec bien longtemps, mais Emma l'avait finalement poussé à continuer, peu importe les gouttes ou pas mais en voyant le gros nuage gris pointer à l'horizon, Regina n'eut même pas à parler : juste un regard vers Emma, soulignant un « je vous l'avais dis » suffit à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle avait eu tout faux et qu'ils allaient surement se prendre la saucée du siècle !

Mais Henry avait soutenu Emma, prétextant que la pluie ne dérangeait pas les animaux, alors pourquoi eux … Et finalement, Regina avait baissé les bras, comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines avec lui.

Et c'est donc sous la menace d'un orage qu'ils entrèrent dans le zoo. Henry voulut de suite se rendre aux oiseaux, tandis qu'Emma, véritable enfant dans un zoo, attendait avec impatience les félins.

E : « Les oiseaux hein ? »

R : « Il a toujours voulu voler … »

Les 2 femmes attendaient à l'extérieur de la volière tandis qu'Henry contemplait les oiseaux tropicaux et autres …

E : « C'est terriblement enfant ça … Vouloir voler. »

R : « Beaucoup moins enfantin quand il saute du haut de l'escalier, des coussins attachés sur le dos et le torse, en battant des bras … »

E : « Quoi il a fait ça ? »

R : « A 7 ans. Résultat : un bras cassé et des bleus sur les genoux … Et il n'a pas fait 2 mètres. »

E : « Aïe … »

R : « Depuis, sa passion pour le vol a cessé … Et il s'est plongé dans ses livres pour mieux imaginer ses heures de vols … »

E : « Moins risqué … »

R : « Effectivement. »

E : « Vous avez soif ? J'ai soif. Je vous rapporte quelque chose ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils, amusée :

R : « Un soda s'il vous plait. »

E : « Ca marche ! »

Elle bondit hors du banc et marcha rapidement vers une petite roulotte. Et tandis que Regina scrutait la volière à la recherche de son fils, Emma revint avec 2 sodas dans les mains et une barbe à papa.

R : « Qu'est-ce que … »

E : « C'est une barbe à papa pour Henry ! » dit-elle dans un sourire presque enfantin

R : « Mon fils ne mange pas de sucreries. Ce n'est que du sucre concentré et coloré, non merci. J'ai pris soin de ses dents jusque là, il est hors de question que vous ruiniez tout. »

E : « Mais ce n'est qu'une barbe à papa … »

R : « Vous avez l'intention de faire ça pendant toute la semaine ? »

E : « Quoi donc ? »

R : « Me contredire devant mon fils. Me faire passer pour la méchante : celle qui interdit les bonbons, celle qui l'empêche de faire des bêtises … J'ai bien du mal à garder mon fils à mes cotés, il s'éloigne vers vous et je ne peux rien faire car quoique je fasse, ça n'est jamais assez bien pour lui, ce n'est jamais assez _cool_ par rapport à vous, jamais assez gentil ou sincère … Je suis constamment comparée et rabaissée … »

Emma sentit des trémolos dans la voix de la jeune femme, et pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas, au contraire, elle pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'elle disait.

E : « Je suis désolée … Ce n'est pas mon but, je vous le jure. »

R : « Mais c'est ce qui se passe … Vous êtes là. Vous êtes la nouveauté pour lui : une personne à connaitre, à aimer … Bien plus que sa mère adoptive avec qui il n'a, finalement, que des liens administratifs. Je n'ai rien contre vous Miss Swan, mais ne m'en veuillez pas de vous craindre autant de que de vous détester. »

E : « Je comprends … Ecoutez, s'il le faut, je vais repartir. »

R : « Non. Mon fils vous veut ici et … Force est de constater que depuis votre arrivée au chalet, je retrouve un peu plus mon fils chaque jour. »

E : « Feindre une amitié ne vous aidera pas. On sait très bien l'une et l'autre qu'une fois de retour à Storybrooke, nous redeviendrons d'amicales ennemies … »

R : « … »

H : « Hey ! Une barbe à papa ! » lança-t-il en tendant les mains, chipant la sucrerie des mains de la jolie blonde

E : « Euh … C'est la mienne ! » dit-elle en lui enlevant des mains

H : « Ah ? Maman, je peux goutter ? »

Regina regarda son fils avec amour, et lui caressa le visage avant de lui sourire : son combat, même vain, serait un combat juste : une mère voulant récupérer son fils. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant et Henry en souffrirait toute sa vie.

R : « Oui, mais pas d'excès. »

H : « Ouais ! »

Emma et Henry partagèrent leur barbe à papa avant que la jeune femme ne tende la barbe vers Regina.

E : « Vous voulez gouter ? »

R : « Non merci. »

E : « Je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais gouté. »

R : « Bien sur que si ! »

H : « Nan, c'est faux ! »

Regina fusilla son fils du regard, petit traitre, pensa-t-elle avant de tendre les doigts et de prendre un bout de sucre rose. Dès qu'elle le mit à sa bouche, elle fut frappée par le taux abondant de sucre c'est ce qu'elle craignait et elle n'en remerciait pas Emma.

E : « Alors ? »

R : « Totalement écœurant. »

E : « Bon et bien Henry, je crois qu'on est condamné à la finir à 2. » dit-elle dans un sourire complice à son fils

Puis ils partirent en direction des félins pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma qui sautillait presque sur place, amusant Henry et, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Regina.

E : « Là, les tigres, les tigres ! Trop bien ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais resta amusée par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Emma traina Henry près des tigres et la jeune femme resta admirativement prostrée devant eux, ce qui ne manqua pas à Regina qui fut surprise de découvrir une autre facette d'Emma : calme et posée, elle semblait hypnotisée par les félins, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sans vraiment le vouloir Regina fixa intensément Emma, esquissa un timide sourire.

H : « Maman ? »

R : « Hm ? Quoi ? » dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur

H : « Il pleut … »

Effectivement, Regina tendit la main dans les airs et pu sentir quelques gouttes sur sa paume.

R : « Mets ta capuche. Miss Swan ? »

Mais Emma semblait dans une bulle, les yeux rivés sur le tigre qui était près de la mare. Lui aussi la regardait … Regina s'approcha alors et tapota sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui sursauta presque quand elle se tourna, Regina lui sourit faiblement.

R : « Il pleut … »

E : « Oh, désolée … J'arrive. » dit-elle en mettant sa capuche

Regina l'en remercia par un signe de tête et retourna voir Henry, à l'abri.

H : « On fait quoi ? »

R : « Les terrariums et vivariums sont couverts, allons-y. Pas d'aversions pour les reptiles miss Swan ? »

E : « Pas vraiment … » d'un sourire forcé et peu rassuré

Ouais … Pas d'aversion, pas d'aversion ok … Mais elle ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur quand même. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension cachée qu'elle suivit Regina et Henry dans une bâtisse, décorée pour l'occasion comme une grotte.

Quelques chauves-souris pour commencer, puis des rongeurs … Et finalement, la suite de la visite fut beaucoup moins rassurante pour la jolie blonde.

H : « Wow … Regarde celui-là ! »

E : « Ouais … Super … »

R : « Ca va miss Swan ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sourire sournois

E : « Super, tout va bien, nickel, c'est le pied … »

R : « Je vois ça … »

H : « Hey Emma, viens voir celui-là ! »

Emma leva les yeux : mais pourquoi elle … Elle s'approcha de la vitre et se pencha. Elle ne vit rien si ce n'était quelques branches verdoyantes, de la pierre, de l'eau …

E : « Bah il est ou ton ser… »

D'un seul coup, un serpent vert pomme bondit d'un cachette sous une pierre. De surprise, Emma recula vivement, poussant un petit cri strident, et se heurta à Regina qui la retint par les épaules, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Collée contre le dos d'Emma, ses mains posées sur chacune de ses épaules, Regina retint un bref instant sa respiration par de cette promiscuité soudaine.

E : « Mer… Merci … »

R : « Pas d'aversion hein ? »

Emma se redressa, Regina la lâchant. Elles se firent face, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avant que Regina ne recule d'un pas, Emma faisant de même. Pourquoi se sentait-elle d'un seul coup si gênée ?!

H : « On continue ? »

E : « On te suit. »

Emma suivit Henry laissant Regina un peu en retrait derrière. D'ailleurs, pendant le reste de la visite du terrarium, Regina resta derrière. Et quand ils sortirent ils virent le déluge qui s'abattait sur le zoo.

E : « Génial … »

Quand Regina arriva à leur hauteur, Emma redouta ses reproches, alors elle prit les devants :

E : « Je sais, je sais … Vous m'aviez prévenu … »

R : « Peu importe, on y est maintenant, faisons avec. »

H : « On va rentrer ? »

R : « Il nous reste des choses à voir et faire … Mais nous pourrons revenir dans la semaine, ça te dit ? »

H : » Ok … » dit-il un peu déçu

E : « Va falloir courir. »

R : « Hors de question ! Je ne vais certainement pas courir sous la pluie battante ! »

Emma échangea un regard avec Henry et alors que ce dernier couru en avant, Emma prit la main de Regina et l'attira dehors. En quelques pas, elles étaient sous la pluie.

R : « Vous êtes folle ! »

E : « Allez, maintenant que vous y êtes. Ce n'est que de l'eau ! »

R : « Ce n'est que de l'eau, ce n'est qu'une barbe à papa … Tout n'est qu'une question de « _ce n'est_ » avec vous … »

E : « Plus vous parlez et plus vous serez trempée. » dit-elle alors qu'elle-même commençait à courir pour rattraper Henry.

Regina n'eut plus le choix : soit elle restait là à attendre que ça passe, soit elle les suivait … Et finalement, elle se mit aussi à courir comme elle pu avec ses chaussures à talons. Elle maudissait intérieurement Emma et pourtant, la voir courir les cheveux mouillés s'amusant avec Henry à s'éclabousser …

R : « Henry, tu vas être … »

H : « Trempé ? Mais c'est déjà fait ! » dit-il tout en sautant dans une flaque.

Emma avait elle aussi abandonné sa capuche et se laissait mouillée allégrement par son fils. Regina laissait tomber : elle s'arrêta, regardant ce piteux spectacle … En fait, pas si piteux que ça : son fils rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Elle aurait aimé y participer aussi, mais elle n'avait qu'une peur : que son fils l'ignore et se détourne d'elle.

Mais comme si Emma avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se pointa devant elle, trempée, et lui prit la main :

E : « Venez, c'est amusant … »

R : « Il va être malade. »

E : « Il sera malade, mais il se souviendra de ce jour au moins. Allez, venez … »

Elle tira doucement Regina jusqu'au centre d'une petite place où Henry s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, comme un appel à l'aide et le garçonnet vint et lança son pied, arrosa sa mère. Emma craignait le pire en voyant le visage figé de surprise de Regina, mais en quelques regards entendus, Regina se précipita sur son fils, battant les pieds au sol. Emma voulait les rejoindre, oh ça oui, mais elle s'abstint, laissant ce moment entre Regina et son fils : Henry n'aurait pas été plus mouillé s'il avait plongé tout habillé dans une piscine, quant à Regina … Adieu ses sempiternels brushings parfaits ou encore ses vêtements impeccables : ses cheveux étaient en bataille et mouillées, ses fringues absolument pourries …

Puis Emma vit Regina sourire, puis rire comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire. Un tout autre visage s'offrait à elle, on aurait dit une toute nouvelle Regina et celle-là, lui plaisait bien plus. Le visage radieux, elle était belle …

H : « Viens Emma ! »

Elle sourit et les rejoignit alors, se faisant copieusement arrosée par Regina, pensait-elle par vengeance déguisée. Et quand Henry sentit le froid lui picoter les mains et les pieds, ils décidèrent d'en finir et de rentrer en courant jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne cessèrent de rire encore et encore, se remémorant les bons souvenirs : Regina trébuchant, Henry glissant les fesses les premières dans une flaque …

Le trajet du retour fut si court qu'ils s'étonnèrent d'être déjà arrivés.

D'ailleurs, au retour, le temps fut plus clément et ils se pressèrent beaucoup moins pour retourner au chalet.

R : « Henry va prendre une douche bien chaude. Je vais préparer le diner. »

H : « Ok. »

Henry disparut alors à l'étage et Emma rejoignit Regina à la cuisine.

E : « Vous n'allez pas vous doucher ? »

R : « Je vais faire cuire des pâtes. J'aimerais qu'Henry mange tôt. Allez la prendre vous. »

E : « Henry l'utilise … »

R : « Prenez la mienne. »

Emma souffla alors et obtempéra. Elle monta alors à l'étage, prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain de la jolie brune. Tout de suite, elle vit le contraste avec celle de son fils : les couleurs étaient plus froides, plus épurées. Elle regarda les étagères et les fioles : tout était raffiné, à l'image de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha sur un flacon et huma l'odeur … Son parfum.

Puis elle se regarda dans la glace : elle n'était pas belle à voir. Et elle sentait le rhume pointer le bout de son nez … Regina avait eu raison … Encore une fois.

Elle s'engouffra dans la douche et vit les bouteilles de gel douche et shampoing … L'odeur fruitée qui émanait de Regina embaumait ses narines à présent, et elle resta bien 10 bonnes minutes sous la douche … Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

Elle sortit alors la tête de la douche :

E : « Oui ? »

R : « Vous avez bientôt fini ? Le repas est presque prêt et j'aimerais prendre aussi une douche. »

E : « Oh, désolée, je sors tout de suite. »

Emma sortit alors précipitamment de la douche, manquant de glisser et se fracasser le crâne par terre, elle s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain, bousculant Regina qui attendait derrière.

E : « Ouch, désolée … C'est libre. »

Regina évita quelques gouttes envoyées par les mèches trempées d'Emma.

R : « Merci. Henry est en bas, devant la télé. »

E : « Ok. »

La première chose qui frappa Regina, mis à part l'extrême chaleur et la vapeur ambiante, c'était l'odeur … Cette odeur qu'elle portait habituellement … Cette odeur qui était à présent sur Emma …

Elle se regarda dans le miroir : dans quel état était-elle ? Jamais, en temps normal, elle n'aurait permis une telle folie … Et elle devait remercier Emma : jamais elle n'avait autant partagé avec son fils que cette bataille sous la pluie. Elle repensa à ses rires, ses éclats de rire, ses jeux … Oui, cette pluie avait comme nettoyer les temps de discordes et de tensions. Elle devait repartir sur de nouvelles bases … Avec son fils et avec Emma.

TBC


	6. Sous les Etoiles

Du à leur folle journée de la veille, ils dormirent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, et comme Regina s'en doutait, quand son fils daigna enfin se lever, il avait la voix enrouée.

R : « Bonjour. »

H : « Bonjour … »

R : « Oh … Je vois. »

Alors qu'Henry s'attendait à une cascade de reproches du genre « je te l'avais dis », « je t'avais prévenu », « la prochaine fois », « tu m'écouteras », à la place, il eu un verre de lait et de miel et une caresse sur sa tête de la part de sa mère.

R : « Bois ça, ça te fera du bien. »

H : « Merci … Ou est Emma ? »

R : « Elle dort encore. »

H : « On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

R : « Oh je pense qu'on va lever le pied sur les sorties, on va rester au chaud. On en a tous besoin. »

H : « Mais on va faire quoi ici ? »

R : « J'irais vérifier au grenier, je crois qu'il y a des jeux de société. Mange tes pancakes, ça va être froid. »

A ce moment là, Emma descendit, la tête complètement dans la farine : cheveux en bataille, et petits yeux cernés.

R : « Café ? »

E : « Oh volontiers … J'en ais écrasé une bonne ! »

R : « Je vois ça. Pancakes ? »

Emma s'assit au comptoir, près d'Henry, n'avait d'yeux que pour une Regina était déjà habillée et coiffée, un air totalement frais sur le visage. Elle se demandait bien depuis combien de temps la jeune feme était debout.

R : « Miss Swan ? »

E : « Hm ? Emma. »

R : « Emma, des pancakes ? » répéta-t-elle

E : « Avec plaisir … Mais depuis quand êtes-vous debout ? Vous êtes déjà habillée. »

R : « 8h. »

E : 8h ? Sérieusement ? Comment vous faites pour être aussi radieuse après la journée passée … »

R : « Merci du compliment … Force de l'habitude je suppose : je me lève tous les matins pour accompagner Henry à l'école, peu importe quelle réunion ou urgence j'ai pu avoir la veille. »

E : « Vraiment … Stupéfiant. Alors quel programme ? »

H : « Jeux ! On reste ici. » lança-t-il enthousiaste

E : « Ca nous fera pas de mal. »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard furtif, appuyé par un sourire. Depuis la veille, chacune avait pu voir une autre facette et un autre visage de l'autre, quelque chose de moins familier, de plus discret mais de beaucoup plus attractif et intéressant.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une relative légèreté, Henry se rappelant avec délectation le gout d'une barbe à papa, Regina lui rappelant gentiment qu'il pouvait toujours compter dessus pour en avoir dans les prochains jours.

E : « Alors, à quoi on joue ? » lança-t-elle en minaudant, telle une petite fille

Bien sur, l'ambiguïté de la question échappa totalement à Regina pourtant Emma, elle, ne l'avait pas occulté et piqua un fard en s'en apercevant.

R : « Je n'ai pas été voir encore … Je monterais après le petit déjeuner. »

E : « Je peux venir ? »

R : « Bien sur. Henry, pendant ce temps-là tu t'habilleras. »

H : « Mais si on quitte pas le chalet ! »

R : « Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester en pyjama. »

Henry fit la moue mais obtempéra. Regina avait remarqué qu'il discutait beaucoup moins ses ordres, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

R : « On monte ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette simple question la fit rougir de plus belle.

R : « Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge. »

E : « Un peu de fièvre surement … J'ai surement attrapé froid la veille. »

R : « Comme c'est étonnant … » grinça-t-elle

E : « … »

R : « Allons-y. »

E : « Je vous suis. »

Elles montèrent à l'étage et Regina tira une trappe, suivit d'une échelle coulissante en bois. Regina monta, suivit d'Emma et cette dernière pu voir un grenier rangé impeccablement, de vieilles malles et meubles agencés de telle sorte qu'on puisse bouger sans se cogner.

E : « Wow … »

R : « Je n'étais pas revenue dans ce grenier depuis longtemps … »

Emma vagabonda un peu, découvrant par-ci par-là quelques photos vieillies, quelques vieux vêtements datant d'une époque révolue, des meubles attaqués par la moisissure …

R : « Voilà, c'est là. »

Emma s'assit dans un rocking-chair grinçant et prit dans ses mains un ourson en peluche à qui il manquait le museau et dont un des bras avaient été visiblement recousu avec plus ou moins de finesse.

Regina se retourna avec pleins de jeux de sociétés, plus ou moins vieillissants, dans les mains.

R : « Ca fera l'affaire je crois. »

E : « Je crois qu'on a largement de quoi faire pour la journée. »

Emma se leva alors et vit une grosse malle en vieux cuir poussiéreux : elle adorait ce genre de malle où, dès qu'on l'ouvrait, on découvrait des trésors d'antan ou des souvenirs oubliés. Elle se mit à genou alors et ouvrit, avec un peu de peine, la malle. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la surprit : des tas de petites sculptures en bois d'animaux, la plupart des chevaux.

E : « Wow … C'est joli. » dit-elle en prenant un petit cheval cabré

Regina se tourna alors et fut surprise aussi. Elle s'accroupit à coté d'Emma et jeta un coup d'œil dans la malle.

R : « Mon Dieu … Je n'avais pas revu ces figurines depuis … Une éternité. »

E : « Elles sont magnifiques. Tant de détails … »

R : « C'est Marco qui les a fait. »

E : « Marco ? Notre Marco ? »

R : « Oui. C'était un ami de mon père. Quand j'étais plus petite, nous venions souvent ici. Nous faisons de grands barbecue … Marco était un camarade de classe de mon père. Un jour il est arrivé avec une énorme caisse … Elle était remplie de petits chevaux de bois. »

E : « Il est doué, y'a pas à dire. »

Emma jeta un œil à Regina, et pour la deuxième fois, elle retrouva sur son visage ce regard d'amour et de passion qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était avec ce pur sang. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand Regina tourna la tête vers elle.

R : « Emma ? »

E : « Hein ? Quoi ? »

R : « Ca va ? »

E : « Oui. Et si on les descendait ? Henry les adorerait, j'en suis sûre. Il y a même des aigles sculptés. »

R : « Elle est lourde. »

E : « Bah vidons la … On fera plusieurs allers et retours. »

Sur ces mots, Emma en prit quelques uns, imitée par Regina. Elle se chargea aussi de porter les jeux, mais son équilibre plus que précaire, elle n'assura pas vraiment la descente : elle glissa d'une marche et bascula en arrière, gardant les jeux en main mais laissant échapper les petites figurines de bois qui tombèrent au sol. Dans un cri strident, elle s'imaginait déjà se fracasser le crâne par terre …

Mais heureusement, Emma était là, derrière elle : et c'est par la taille qu'elle la rattrapa doucement, amortissant sa chute de son torse, manquant elle aussi de tomber.

Henry sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et vit Regina et Emma, enlacées, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il esquissa un large sourire avant de les rejoindre.

H : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Regina se redressa comme elle pu, aidée par Emma. Henry ramassa alors les animaux en bois :

H : « Cool … C'est pour moi ? »

E : « Il y en a pleins d'autres en haut, on te ramène ça … Ca va Regina ? »

R : « Oui, merci encore. »

E : « Vous m'avez sauvé avec le cheval … On est quitte. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire qui ne manqua pas à Henry.

R : « Voilà les jeux. »

H : « Oh cool, on va mettre tout ça au salon ? »

E : « Allez-y, je ramène le reste des animaux. »

Et alors qu'elle remonta, Regina, accompagnée de son fils, installèrent quelques jeux, d'abord des jeux de cartes et quand Henry tomba sur une certaines boite, il sourit de plus belle …

H : « Ouais ! On va bien s'amuser … » murmura-t-il

Il commençait à pleuvoir … Encore. Le temps maussade et les gros nuages gris n'auraient pas raison de la bonne humeur d'Henry qui, malgré un rhume pointant le bout de son nez, semblait gai et plein d'entrain, à la grande surprise de Regina. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une simple journée de jeux de société serait aussi attractive pour lui.

Et pour fêter cette bonne ambiance, Regina décida de faire quelques douceurs : elle fit un cake aux fruits et une mousse au chocolat. Et quand Emma descendit avec une caisse pleine de jouets, elle sentit la bonne odeur sucrée embaumer la pièce.

E : « Hm ça sent bon … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un gâteau ? »

R : « Exact. »

Emma posa la caisse près d'Henry et se rua dans la cuisine. Elle se posta près de Regina et, par-dessus, son épaule, elle huma la bonne odeur. Cette soudaine promiscuité surpris un peu Regina mais elle continua sa recette, malgré les yeux azur braqués sur elle.

E : « Ca sent bon … » dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de Regina, son nez presque collé à sa chevelure

Regina fut plus que gênée en sentant la présence d'Emma derrière elle. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul pour l'éloigner, mais ça ne lui servit qu'à se coller un peu plus à elle.

E : « Oups, désolée … »

R : « Non, non c'est moi. Je … Désolée, j'ai besoin de prendre le sucre. »

E : « Oh … Je … Je vais voir ce que fait Henry. »

Emma s'écarta, les joues rosies par le rapprochement inopiné entre les 2 jeunes femmes, et alla s'agenouiller près d'Henry qui était en train d'installer le jeu.

E : « Alors ? On va jouer à quoi ? »

H : « A ça ! »

Il montra fièrement la boite et quand Emma la vit, elle esquissa un rictus.

E : « Houlà … Pas sûre que ça soit du gout de ta mère. »

H : « On va bien rire je crois. »

E : « Rire n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me vient là tout de suite. »

Quand Regina vint les rejoindre et s'assit sur le canapé, Emma la rejoignit.

E : « Au fait … Désolée pour … Tout à l'heure. »

R : « Ne vous excusez pas. »

E : « J'ai tendance à … Enfin les distances, les attentions tactiles … Je voulais pas vous brusquer. »

R : « Miss Swan, je ne suis pas aussi rigide que vous le pensez. »

E : « Oh je ne pense pas ça … Pas du tout ! »

R : « Bien sur que si … Comme la plupart des gens. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte certaines responsabilités sur les épaules que je ne dois pas … »

E : « … Etre cool ?! » dit-elle dans un rire

R : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Je peux l'être ! »

E : « Vraiment ? »

R : « Et ce jeu sous la pluie … »

E : « Oh ça ne ce n'est rien … Tout le monde s'amuse, ça n'est pas unique. Mais vous, je vous défis de vous amuser, de passer du bon temps juste pour le passer, sans penser à rien d'autre que l'amusement du moment. »

R : « J'en suis capable. »

E : « Prouvez-le ! »

R : « Comment ? »

E « En jouant à ça ! » dit-elle en désignant la boite de jeu

Regina tourna la tête et lu le titre à voix haute :

R : « Twister ? »

E : « Vous ne connaissez pas. »

R : « Bien sur que si ! » dit-elle presque vexée

E : « Bien alors, je vous pari que je vous bats ! »

R : « Oh quelle surprise, Emma Swan se pose en challenger … Je tiens le pari, simplement pour vous montrer que je peux, moi aussi, être … Cool. »

Elle se leva alors, suivit d'Emma, et Henry leur rappela brièvement les règles :

H : « Maman, tu commences. Un membre et une couleur. Chacun son tour, la première qui tombe a perdu. »

E/R : « Ok. »

Henry commença à tourner la flèche et ça tomba sur la main gauche sur le jaune. Regina s'exécuta alors, bien décidée à montrer à Emma qu'elle n'était pas cette femme coincée et austère que tout le monde imaginait.

R : « Assez simple jusque là. »

H : « Emma … Le pied droit sur le rouge. »

R : « Tu n'as pas plus compliqué Henry ? »

E : « Ca va venir … » dit-elle dans un sourire narquois

Et effectivement, 10 minutes plus tard, les choses se corsèrent pour les 2 jeunes femmes sous les yeux amusé d'Henry : Emma tourné vers le ciel, supportait son corps par ses mains et ses pieds, les gauches sur le jaune et les droit sur les points bleus, quant à Regina, elle avait la main gauche près d'un pied d'Emma, tandis que l'autre passait péniblement sous l'autre jambe, quant à ses pieds, et bien ils étaient croisés l'un derrière l'autre. Son équilibre était plus que précaire et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle tombe mais ayant sa fierté, il était hors de question qu'elle perde, encore plus contre Emma.

H : « Maman, main gauche sur point vert. »

R : « Sérieusement ? »

Emma se retint de rire aux éclats, de peur de tomber et quand Regina entreprit de bouger sa main, sans le vouloir, elle effleura les fesses de la jolie blonde. Surprise cette dernière sursauta mais remarqua que Regina avait réussi sa manœuvre

H : « A ton tour. Main gauche sur point bleu. »

E : « C'est pas vrai … »

R : « Vous capitulez ? »

E : « Surement pas ! » dit-elle tout en bougeant

Mais la manœuvre s'avéra plus difficile que prévu et quand elle se retourna, elle entraina Regina dans sa chute, qui tomba littéralement sur ses jambes. La situation aurait pu porter à confusion : Emma à terre, jambes écartées, alors que Regina était sur elle, entre ses jambes. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis devinrent toutes rouges …

H : « C'est maman qui a gagné ! »

E : « J'avais un mauvais tirage ! » bougonna la jolie blonde

R : « Ne soyez pas fâchée, ce sont les meilleurs qui gagnent à la fin. » dit-elle d'un air triomphant que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma, mauvaise joueuse au possible

E : « Mouais … »

R : « Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ? »

E : « On a rien établi par avance, et ça serait injuste de mettre maintenant les enjeux du pari. »

R : « A charge de revanche alors. »

Regina se releva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même.

R : « Une part de gâteau ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. » souffla la jeune femme à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Regina

Une passable gêne s'installa entre elles, venue d'on ne sait où, mais perceptible. Regina partit à la cuisine pour chercher des parts alors qu'Henry rangea le jeu, tout sourire. Emma se doutait un peu du pourquoi de ce sourire mais ne lui en parla pas … Pas avant d'être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait.

La journée passa, et alors que l'orage redoublait dehors, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer, comptant les points. Et à la fin de celle-ci, les résultants étaient éloquents : Regina : 2, Emma : 4 et Henry 5 !

Il était tard quand Henry rangea le dernier jeu auquel ils venaient de jouer. Le repas du soir fut succinct : salade et quelques fruits avant qu'Henry ne s'écroule devant la K7 d' « _Charlie et la Chocolaterie _». Tous les 3 assis dans le canapé, Henry entre les 2 jeunes femmes, ils regardaient gentiment le film.

E : « Il dort … »

R : « Je vais le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. »

E : « Je vais le faire. »

R : « Je vous accompagne. »

Emma prit doucement et avec précaution le garçon qui se laissa faire, tandis que Regina les précéda pour leur ouvrir la porte de la chambre, ainsi que la couette du lit où Emma le déposa comme elle pu. Il gigota un peu mais resta endormi Emma l'embrassa sur le front, Regina sur la joue, et elles laissèrent l'enfant dormir.

R : « Bien … Ce fut une journée, reposante … »

E : « Ca ne fait pas de mal parfois, juste de se poser sans réfléchir. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude hein … » lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement

R : « Je vous en prie ! Cessez de me voir comme quelqu'un de froid, frigide, austère et totalement insipide ! »

E : « Ah oui ? Je ne vous vois pas comme ça … A vrai dire, depuis quelques jours, je vous vois autrement. »

R : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Vraiment. »

Elles se fixèrent avant qu'Emma ne rompe le contact et ne descende dans le salon. L'orage était passé et laissait place, maintenant, à un beau ciel étoilé. Emma sortit et s'allongea sur la terrasse.

R : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

E : « J'adore faire ça. Je faisais ça avec mes amies quand j'étais gamine : on s'amusait à s'allonger et faire comme avec les nuages. »

R : « Les nuages ? »

E : « Vous savez : essayer de trouver des formes … On faisait pareil avec les étoiles, et constellations. Venez. »

R : « Quoi ? Par terre ? Mais c'est trempé ! »

E : « Vous voyez, c'est ce que je disais : vous êtes trop terre à terre. »

R : « Moi ? »

E : « Oui vous. »

R : « Il y a une différence entre être terre-à-terre et être raisonnable. »

E : « Vous essayez de bien paraitre peu importe les circonstances, parce que vous êtes le maire, parce que vous devez le faire et c'est tout. Mais vous êtes aussi mère … Et ça, ça inclus un peu de fun dans votre vie … Arrêtez de vouloir tout gérer, de vouloir que tout soit parfait : cette sortie équestre était bien mais trop guindée. Prenez simplement les choses comme elles viennent : cette nuit étoilée par exemple. Prenez le temps de vous poser, de regarder … »

Emma y avait été peut-être un peu fort et certainement qu'elle regrettait certaines paroles, mais dans le fond, elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dis. Regina la fixa d'un regard noir, Emma s'attendait au pire mais finalement elle soupira et s'allongea près de la jolie blonde et scruta le ciel.

R : « Et c'est tout ? »

E : « C'est tout … »

R : « Rien d'autre à rajouter sur ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! » ironisa-t-elle

E : « Pas pour l'instant … Désolée de vous avoir dit tout cela crument … »

R : « Non, je crois que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, vous êtes la première personne sincère avec moi. »

E : « Y compris Gold ? »

R : « Gold c'est différent ... »

Emma sourit alors.

E : » Alors qu'est ce que vous voyez, dans le ciel ? »

Regina scruta longuement le ciel, imaginant quelle forme elle pouvait distinguer.

E : « Alors ? »

R : « Je ne vois rien. »

E : « Essayez ! »

Regina se concentra et plissa les yeux.

R : « Je vois … Je vois une fleur. »

Emma plissa à son tour les yeux et tourna la tête du coté de Regina, frôlant presque ses cheveux.

E : « Hm … A oui je la vois ! »

R : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Oui … Là les pétales, la tige et les feuilles … Elle est magnifique. »

R : « … »

E : « … »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, l'une à coté de l'autre, une légère brise frôlant leur visage. Emma pouvait entendre la respiration de Regina … La sentir tout près d'elle, sans bouger … Elle eut une sensation bizarre, un tiraillement papillotant dans son ventre comme une fébrilité cachée … Alors lentement, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle approcha sa main vers Regina, lentement, très lentement … Il semblait que la distance était plus courte que ça et pourtant le chemin paraissait faire des kilomètres.

Elle pensa alors que sa main était sur son ventre et non posée à coté d'elle, et alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus … Elle la frôla.

Elle sursauta presque de ce contact, et n'osa plus bouger mais Regina ne semblait pas avoir sentir ce bref contact, ou alors … Cela ne la dérangeait pas ?!

Emma racla sa gorge et prit une décision … Lentement, elle approcha encore sa main, et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jolie brunette. Et alors qu'elles étaient presque main dans la main, Regina se redressa soudainement, coupant le contact sèchement.

Emma se redressa aussi mais Regina était déjà debout, frottant énergiquement ses mains à son jean.

R : « Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. »

E : « Regina … »

R : « Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit dans la maison, laissant Emma ruminer sa bêtise : mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Au moment où les choses s'arrangeaient entre elles pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry elle avait pris une décision qui allait surement ruiner la fin des vacances. Mais qu'elle avait été bête ! Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ? Qu'espérait-elle ? Et surtout avec Regina … Cette femme était d'une classe et d'une tenue folle … Comment avait-elle croire qu'entre elles …

Elle se releva alors et repartir à l'intérieur. Elle traversa le salon, monta les escaliers et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de Regina … Oui, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire …

TBC


	7. Ne me touchez pas !

_**wow Oo' !**_

_**Je tenais à remercier les gens qui ont reviewé ma fic et/ou qui l'ont mis en favoris ! **_

_**Je suis toujours étonnée qu'on puisse aimer mes écrits, mais j'en suis ravie et j'espère encore vous faire plaisir avec ! **_

_**Je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture d'une fic qui reprendrait directement après le 2.9 **_

_**Je pense commencer à la publier ce WE (et oui, si vous avez le courage, vous en aurez 2 à suivre à la fois). **_

_**En tout cas, MERCI ENCORE !** _

* * *

Elle aurait voulu rester dans son lit … S'engouffrer sous sa couette tout la journée. Mais le soleil en avait décidé autrement … Elle s'était couchée si précipitamment la veille, qu'elle avait oublié d'en fermer ses rideaux.

Elle sortit à peine la tête de sous ses draps, quelques mèches brunes s'échappant des couvertures. Elle avait mal dormi, très mal dormi. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ressassant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé la veille : elle n'avait pas rêvé, Emma lui avait pris la main. Geste malencontreux ou prémédité ? Elle n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander, préférant s'enfuir comme si c'était elle la fautive, comme si c'était elle qui avait mal agi … Mais ce n'était pas elle !

Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait caressé la main … Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris bon sang ? Tout se déroulait très bien, tout s'arrangeait enfin ! Elle portait à Emma bien plus de considérations qu'avant et là … Tout avait été balayé d'un geste … De la main.

H : « Maman ? T'es réveillée ? Maman ? »

Elle se redressa alors, jetant un œil à son réveil : 9h34. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de rester aussi longtemps au lit, normal que son fils s'inquiète.

R : « Je … J'arrive. »

Elle entendit les petits pas de son fils descendre alors les escaliers. Elle se força à s'extirper du lit et prendre une douche presque glacée.

E : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

H : « Elle arrive ! » lança Henry avant de s'asseoir avec vigueur sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine.

E : « Tiens, ton chocolat. Tu veux des pancakes ? Non, attends, il reste du cake aux fruits. »

Elle lui coupa une part et lui tendit quand Regina descendit, un air grognon sur le visage. Elle évita soigneusement son regard, préférant le plonger dans une tasse de café bien chaud.

E : « Bonjour. »

R : « Bonjour » répliqua-t-elle sans la regarder

Henry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas entre elles, mais il laissa couler, du moins le temps de finir son petit déjeuner.

H : « On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

E : « Regina ? »

R : « Hm quoi ? Je n'en sais rien Henry … Tu es encore enrhumé, tu devrais rester au chalet. »

H : « Oh … Mais je me sens mieux, et il fait super beau ! On peu faire une balade autour du lac ?! »

E : « Moi ça me va, Regina ? »

R : « Oui, allez vous baladez. »

H : « Tu ne viens pas ? »

R : « Non, pas envie de sortir … »

Emma savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pouvait faire que Regina lui laisse son fils … Et elle s'en voulait déjà.

E : « Regina … »

R : « Bon, je vous laisse y aller … »

Elle quitta la cuisine, sa tasse de café à moitié bu.

H : « Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ? »

E : « Comment ça _encore_ ? Et pourquoi ça serait ma faute ?! »

H : « Tout se passait bien hier : on s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et ce matin, vous vous regardez même plus … Tout allait bien pourtant. » dit-il dépité

E : « Hey gamin ce n'est pas ma fau… Ok, ok j'ai foiré un truc mais je l'ai pas fait exprès. »

H : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

E : « Ca ne te regarde pas. »

H : « Tu sais, j'ai 10 ans, je ne suis pas bête. »

E : « Bah voyons … Allez, file t'habiller, je vais parler à ta mère … Si tu nous vois pas dans 5 minutes, appelle les flics ! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

Henry obtempéra alors, tandis qu'Emma monta à l'étage. Bien évidemment, elle trouva Regina dans sa chambre, feignant de se coiffer. La porte à demie ouverte, elle toqua tout de même. Regina lui jeta un cou d'œil avant de reprendre son coiffage. Sans attendre une possible invitation à entrer qui ne viendrait de toute façon jamais, Emma poussa un peu la porte et entra.

Debout à coté de la coiffeuse, elle ne savait que dire ou faire … Elle s'assit alors au bord du lit et ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'elle était dans la chambre de la jolie brune : la décoration tranchait vraiment avec le style du chalet : des meubles plaqués noir et blanc, un style très épuré, voir froid, totalement à l'image de ce que Regina représentait avant ces vacances.

E : « Regina … »

R : « Je suis désolée. »

E : « Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi désolée ? »

R : « D'être partie si vite hier soir, je n'ai rien débarrassé … »

E : « C'est ce pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ?! Le nettoyage ? Vraiment ? »

R : « … »

E : « Je sais que c'est faux et … Autant crever l'abcès … Je suis désolée de vous avoir … Touchée la main. »

Regina se crispa alors et posa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse. Elle regarda son reflet, avant de regarder derrière elle et voir le reflet d'Emma, assise au bord du lit, semblant vraiment regretter son geste. Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et soupira :

R : « Je suis désolée moi aussi d'avoir agi si violemment. Je n'aurais pas du partir sans en parler avant, c'était stupide et puéril. »

E : « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait … Ca. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai fais … La fatigue surement, les étoiles … Bref, c'était idiot, et je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. »

R : « Excuses acceptées. »

Soulagé, Emma sourit alors, même si elle voyait bien que Regina restait sur la réserve. Il serait idiot de perdre ce qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à acquérir en 3 jours. Emma ne voulait pas perde ça … Elle ne voulait pas perdre Regina …

R : « Emma ? Ca va ? »

Emma sortit de sa torpeur, encore une fois mais pourquoi pensait-elle de cette manière ? Elle n'avait jamais vu une femme de cette façon … Encore moins Regina, qu'elle avait détesté au plus haut point, une guerre sans merci … Et finalement, voilà qu'elle en était à frôler des mains …

E : « Venez avec nous, Henry sera content. »

R : … »

E : « Je vous en pris, Regina … »

R : « Très bien. »

Puis on toqua à la porte, les 2 femmes se retournèrent et virent Henry au pas de la porte :

H : « Vous êtes encore en vie ? »

E : « Oui Henry, ça va. »

H : « Pas besoin d'appeler les flics alors ? »

Regina leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Emma, comme pour lui demander des comptes.

E : « Ah ah, très drôle Henry … Très drôle. Bon ! Allons-y. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et suivit Henry. Regina resta quelques secondes devant son miroir, avant de descendre. Ils sortirent alors, sous un soleil resplendissant et commencèrent une lingue balade autour du lac.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait pris une petite laine : sous les arbres, la température chutait et il faisait frais … Trop frais. La voyant se frictionner les bras, Emma s'approcha d'elle :

E : « Froid ? »

R : « J'aurais du prendre un pull … »

E : « Vous voulez le mien ? »

R : « C'est idiot, vous allez, à votre tour, avoir froid. Non, ça va aller, continuons. »

Henry était devant, il s'arrêtait à chaque écureuil, chaque mésange … Ce qui amusait beaucoup Emma. Puis ils trouvèrent une petite clairière où l'on pouvait voir le chalet de l'autre coté du lac. Le lac n'était pas très grand, ils en firent vite le tour, mais la vue du chalet au loin était idyllique. Elles se posèrent sur un gros tronc d'arbre tandis qu'Henry s'essayait au ricochet avec plus ou moins de réussite.

E : « C'est magnifique ici … Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de décor. Comment, en ayant gouté à ça, on veuille repartir à Storybrooke ? »

R : « Storybrooke a aussi ses charmes. »

E : « Mouais … »

H : « Emma … J'y arrive pas. »

E : « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle se leva attrapa un caillou plat et léger et l'envoya sur la surface de l'eau et exécuta pas moins de 7 ricochets. Regina ne cessait de regarder Emma, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans les mouvements qu'elle faisait était hypnotisant …

H : « Wow ! Je pourrais en faire des comme ça moi aussi ? »

E : « Bien sur, tout est dans le coup de poignet, ne regarde pas l'eau mais l'horizon, sinon ton caillou coulera à pic. Vas-y ! »

Henry lança de nouveau une roche en appliquant les conseils prodigués par Emma et il réussit à faire 3 ricochets. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il sauta de joie !

E « Yay ! Tu vois … Maintenant avec la pratique, un jour, tu pourras prétendre me battre ! »

H : « Je suis sûre que ma mère pourrait te battre ! »

Emma jeta un œil derrière elle vers Regina et s'aperçut que cette dernière la fixait intensément.

E : « Qu'en dites-vous ? »

R : « Quoi ? »

E : « Henry dit que vous pouvez me battre aux ricochets, moi je suis sûre que non, alors qui a raison ? »

R : « Oh je … Je n'en sais rien. »

E : « Venez me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable, allez ! »

H : « Allez maman ! »

R : « Non, je ne sais pas faire ça … »

E : « Allez, venez, c'est amusant ! »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et vit que Regina rechignait à se lever elle se pencha alors, lui prit les mains et la tira vers elle. Surprise, Regina se laissa faire mais une fois debout, elle retira violemment ses mains de celles d'Emma :

R : « LACHEZ-MOI ! »

Emma et Henry sursautèrent en même temps Regina elle-même semblait surprise de la violence avec laquelle elle avait crié, beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Elle regarda, effrayée, à tour de rôle Emma et Henry.

Emma n'avait jamais vu ce regard auparavant : elle avait pu voir la haine, la colère, la vengeance, l'envie, l'amour même, mais rarement cette détresse et cette peur …

Puis, sans prévenir, Regina s'éloigna en courant, vers le chalet. Emma resta là, complètement hébétée par la situation. Elle fut rejointe par Henry qui lui prit la main a ce moment là, elle tourna le regard vers lui :

H : « Va la chercher. »

E : « Ca sert à rien … C'est la deuxième fois … »

H : « Justement ! Elle réagirait pas comme ça, si ça lui importait ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils et fixa son fils : il était si intelligent …

Sans attendre, elle partir aussi à la suite de Regina, mais s'arrêta à mi parcours :

E : « Viens ! »

H : « J'arrive, cours devant. »

Emma ne réfléchit même pas et continua sa course et en quelques minutes, elle atteignit le chalet.

E : « Regina ? REGINA ? »

Et si elle n'avait pas regagné le chalet ? Elle jeta un œil dehors : les 2 voitures étaient là, elle n'était donc pas partie. Elle chercha partout et monta à l'étage. Elle se rendit directement devant la chambre de la jeune femme, le cœur serré.

Elle n'osait même pas toquer à la porte … Mais finalement, elle inspira un grand coup et toqua … une fois … 2 fois … Pas de réponse … Elle prit alors le parti d'ouvrir la porte : Regina était là, près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Elle triturait machinalement le pendentif en goutte d'eau de son collier.

Emma s'approcha doucement, n'osant parler … Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, sinon elle hurlerait de sortir immédiatement. Elle s'arrêta quelques pas derrière elle et s'immobilisa.

E : « Regina je … »

R : « Stop, taisez-vous. »

Emma se figea : son ton était froid et rude … Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu cette intonation. Regina se tourna alors et Emma vit que ses yeux brillaient, emplis de larmes naissantes. Elle se sentit mal, très mal … Elle aurait voulu s'approcher et la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la soulager de sa peine, mais comment soulager quelqu'un d'une peine dont on est à l'origine …

R : « Comment osez-vous … Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! »

E : « Je ne vous ais tenu que les mains. »

R : « Vous savez très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une histoire de mains ! »

Elle ne criait plus, mais son ton était toujours aussi expéditif et virulent. Emma n'avait pas peur, mais elle n'était pas rassurée … Regina s'approcha d'elle, elle pouvait aisément imaginer la claque qu'elle allait se prendre. Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta devant elle, serrant si fort sa mâchoire qu'Emma vit ses muscles du visage se contracter.

E : « Non, c'est vrai … Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de mains … »

A quoi bon continuer à nier ou à fuir après tout ? Regina s'en doutait, Henry aussi … Si l'une devait faire le premier pas alors …

E : « Moi aussi je suis paumée … Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'ai la trouille, y'a un tel bordel dans ma tête que je ne comprends pas vraiment et … Je fais des trucs débiles. »

R : « … »

E : « Regina, écoutez … Vous ne pouvez pas nier que depuis quelques jours … Un changement s'est opéré … »

R : « Vous dites n'importe quoi. »

E : « Nier ne servira à rien, je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez, j'ai peut-être mes torts, mais vous n'êtes pas toute rose non plus. »

R : « Et pouvez-vous me dire ce qui a bien pu vous conduire à croire qu'il y avait plus ? »

E : « Vous plaisantez ? Mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes … Vous êtes … »

R : « Je suis quoi miss Swan ? »

E : « Vous êtes … »

R : « Je suis ? »

E : « Vous êtes … belle, désirable, sexy … Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous dégagez. J'ai jamais … J'ai jamais regardé une femme comme maintenant, ou encore pensé une femme comme je pense à vous, ça craint presque de se dire … De se dire que je suis attirée par vous. »

Regina écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns, Emma se demandait si elle était horrifiée, perdue ou juste dégoutée. Elle s'attendait à une avalanche de reproches mais au lieu de ça, Regina resta là, prostrée, immobile.

Emma tenta alors le tout pour le tout et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas, puis deux … Jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lentement, elle leva sa main et frôla l'avant bras de la jeune femme, avant de caresser sa joue.

E : « C'est la déclaration la plus pitoyable que je connaisse … »dit-elle ironiquement

R : « Je … Je suis désolée … Je … Je ne ressens pas ce que vous ressentez, désolée … »

Elle s'écarta, et par la même occasion, écarta la main de sa joue Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Emma la retint par le bras et la fit se retourner.

E : « Hey … Ne fuyez pas. »

R : « Je ne fuis pas ! » dit-elle en se dégageant de la main de la jeune femme

E : « Alors, regardez-moi. Je ne suis pas folle, ni obsédée … Je dis juste que … »

R : « Que je vous attire ? »

E : « Oui … »

R : « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez folle ou …Obsédée comme vous dites. Simplement, j'ai l'impression que c'est si soudain … Il y a encore quelques jours on se battait pour savoir qui viendrait chercher Henry à la fin de l'école. Et aujourd'hui, vous me dites que vous ressentez des choses pour moi. Mais nous sommes ici depuis 3 jours en vase clos il est peut-être normal que … »

E : « J'avoue que la promiscuité qu'on partage depuis que ces vacances ont commencé a aider peut-être mais … Quand j'y repense, je me suis toujours sentie … Attirée par ce que vous dégagez : votre charisme, votre pouvoir … En fait, je crois que tout a commencé la première fois que je vous ais vu, et ça c'est confirmé quand je vous ais vu sur ce cheval … Si gracieuse, si belle … Et cette fois sous la pluie, à rire aux éclats, je ne vous avais jamais vu comme ça … Ca m'a fais fondre, littéralement. »

Regina était perdue … Tant de choses, d'informations à retenir, à analyser … Et elle ne retint qu'une chose …

R : « Le cheval … » murmura-t-elle

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « C'est au cheval aussi où … »

Emma comprit alors, elle avait raison, elle avait toujours eu raison quand elle percevait un changement d'attitude vers elle. Elle caressa alors de nouveau la joue de la jeune femme, sa peau était si douce … Elle tremblait au contact de sa mains sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha alors, lentement, très lentement … Jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêle.

Emma se crispa alors : qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle s'apprêtait vraiment à embrasser Regina Mills ?! Vraiment ?

Et sans réfléchir plus, elle l'embrassa … brièvement, comme un effleurement. Elle recula un peu, jugeant de la réaction de la jeune femme : cette dernière semblait pétrifiée. Emma imaginait bien qu'elle pouvait partir à tout moment mais au lieu de ça, elle resta là.

E : « Je … »

R : « Nous ne pouvons pas … faire ça. »

E : « Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal … »

R : « Et faire comme si de rien n'était en revenant à Storybrooke ? »

E : « Et si, pour l'instant, on se contentait de penser au moment présent hein ? On est pas obligé de penser mariage ou bébé mais juste … De profiter du moment. »

R : « Mais Henry … »

E : « Henry n'est pas idiot. Il sait tout déjà, d'ailleurs il a pensé ces vacances dans le but que ça arrive. »

R : « … »

E : « Hey … » elle remonta le visage de Regina par son index sous son menton

R : « Je ne sais pas je … Je n'ai jamais fais ça … »

E : « Moi non plus je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera … Ou encore ce qu'il faut faire mais … J'aimerais vraiment y croire parce que, Regina, je te tiens la main depuis 5 minutes, je t'ai embrassé et je n'ai jamais autant été à ma place que maintenant … »

Regina la fixa alors, fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de trouver le mensonge derrière ces belles paroles. Mais elle ne trouva rien, du moins pas de mensonge éhonté … Ce qu'elle y trouva par contre …

R : « Essayons alors … » dit-elle dans un timide sourire qui rassura Emma

Leurs mains jointes, Emma s'approcha de nouveau et dans un imperceptible mouvement, elle l'embrassa de nouveau un baiser doux et chaste mais terriblement sexy. Embrasser une femme n'était pas si différent d'embrasser un homme mais ses lèvres étaient douces, son parfum l'enivrait, leur langue même entama un doux ballet avant que chacune ne laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Et quand elles se séparèrent, Regina, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour voir qu'Emma avait collé son front au sien.

E : « Je m'en doutais … Vous embrassez divinement bien. » sourit-elle

Regina esquissa un timide sourire, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma et, collée contre la porte, elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de la jolie blonde, contre elle. Chaque main liée avec l'autre, Emma s'approcha de nouveau, l'embrassa langoureusement et descendit ses lèvres sur le menton puis le cou de la belle brune. Ses mains lâchèrent celles de Regina pour se fondre dans la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme, tandis que celles de Regina se mirent automatiquement sur les hanches fines et musclées d'Emma. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, offrant son cou aux tendres assauts d'Emma et, sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains descendirent encore et encore, se posant coquinement sur les fesses de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière recula doucement alors et fixa, Regina. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard dans les yeux d'Emma, un regard si profond et intense que Regina ne pu que rougir en imaginant les pensées impures qui devaient traverser l'esprit d'Emma à ce moment même.

E : « Henry nous attend … On descend ? » murmura-t-elle

R : « Non ! »

E : « Non ? » dit-elle amusée

R : « Enfin je veux dire si mais … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui ? »

E : « On va lui parler en adulte. Il a 10 ans et je crois sincèrement qu'il est déjà au courant. »

R : « … »

E : « Allez viens … »

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta sous réserve, et elles descendirent, main dans la main jusqu'au salon où Henry regardait la TV. Quand il se retourna, Regina dégagea sa main, gênée Emma ne fut pas offusquée ni vexée.

H : « Ca va mieux ? »

E : « Oui. Henry, il faut qu'on parle. »

H : « Quoi ? »

Elles s'assirent chacune d'un coté et de l'autre du garçonnet et Emma choisit bien spécialement ses mots :

E : « Henry, tu sais … Parfois, on commande pas ces choses là et … »

H : « Quelle chose ? »

Emma se redit compte qu'elle avait sauté une étape elle sourit alors, échangea un regard avec Regina, et continua :

E : « Ta mère et moi on … On s'apprécie beaucoup. On aime bien être ensemble, et être avec toi aussi. »

H : « Ca change … »

E : « Oui hein. En fait, pleins de choses vont changer … Notamment la relation entre ta mère et moi. »

H : « Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Regina eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'Emma réprima un rire :

E : « On … On peut dire ça. Mais comment tu … »

H : « Stan et Claire se sont tournés autour toute une semaine avant de sortir ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient, ils restaient ensemble tout le temps. C'est ce que vous allez faire. »

E : « Et bien … On peut dire ça oui … »

Henry se tourna alors vers sa mère :

H : « C'est vrai ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil vers Emma : Emma … Qui aurait cru qu'un seul baiser aurait pu la convaincre de la véracité de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Une attirance … Plus que ça, un désir vers celle qui, il y a encore quelques jours, était considérée comme une ennemie.

R : « C'est … C'est vrai. »

H : « Cool ! Alors, je vais avoir 2 mamans, officiellement ? »

R : « Officiellement ? Pour l'instant nous … »

E : « Pour l'instant on découvre un peu, ensuite on avancera pas à pas. »

H : « D'accord … Mais, ça veut dire, que ça ira de mieux en mieux entre vous ? »

E : « On l'espère. »

Oui, sincèrement, elles espéraient que tout irait de mieux en mieux à l'avenir …

TBC


	8. La paix

**Hello cher(e)s followers !**

**Je suis toujours ravie que ma fic suscite autant de reviews, de follow et de favorite, ca me touche beaucoup et me galvanise pour la suite ! **

**Comme je vous l'annonçais dans mon précédent chapitre, demain je publierais une 2ième fic en parallèle de celle-ci.**

**Généralement, je ne le fais pas car ca a tendant à embrouiller les lecteurs, mais techniquement je n'ai pas le choix car comme elle reprend directement après le 2.9, je n'ai pas envie d'être rattrapée par la diffusion qui reprend le 6, j'aimerais avoir quelques suites d'avance ^^**

**Une petite preview = _Cora et Hook débarquent à Storybrooke, emportant avec eux un invité qui ébranlera les convictions de Regina et refera penser sa notion de « rédemption »_.**

**Cette fic se coupera en 2 parties tacites : la première plus ancrée dans l'histoire actuelle de la série, la deuxième sera plus fluffy et SQ ^^  
**

**Trêve de blabla, place à la suite ... ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Et même si toutes les tensions semblaient apaisées, d'autres pointaient le bout de leur nez, bien propre à la situation dans laquelle se retrouvaient Emma et Regina.

La matinée était passée avec son lot de surprises Henry était dans sa chambre, s'amusant avec les diverses figurines en bois de sa mère, tandis que Regina préparait le repas. Emma s'était assise sur la terrasse, buvant le soleil qui finalement avait décidé de rester pour toute la journée. Apaisée et sereine, elle envisageait le reste de ces vacances avec plus de calme et de volupté.

Quand elle sentit l'odeur venant de la cuisine embaumer ses narines, elle se leva, tel un zombie, et guidée par des senteurs salées, elle débarqua dans la cuisine, s'accouda au pas de la porte et vit Regina, de dos, s'activer. Elle sourit alors et s'approcha doucement.

Regina sursauta presque, les yeux rivés sur sa sauce bolognaise, quand elle sentit 2 mains curieuses s'appesantir sur ses hanches et un menton se poser sur son épaule gauche.

E : « Hm … Que ça sent bon ! »

Regina n'était pas encore coutumière du fait : la proximité qu'instaurait Emma entre elles étaient si franche et si soudaine qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il y avait encore 2h elles s'étripaient presque au bord du lac.

R : « Oui et bien c'est … Ce n'est qu'une sauce. »

E : « Je t'envie tu sais … J'aimerais savoir cuisiner comme ça. Tu m'apprendrais quelques trucs ? »

R : « Quelques trucs ? »

E : « Tu sais moi, j'ai l'habitude des conserves et des plats de pâtes simples … Dès que ça dépasse 3 ingrédients à mixer, je suis paumée … »

Regina sourit alors : la fraicheur et la candeur de la jolie blonde l'amusait toujours. Elle sentit alors le corps d'Emma se coller contre le sien. Vivement elle se retourna, comme pour mettre un peu de distance, mais c'est l'inverse qui se produisit et bientôt, les lèvres des 2 jeunes femmes étaient scellées.

Regina, mains en l'air dont l'une tenait la spatule de sauce, fut collée contre une étagère et ne pu bouger quant à Emma, une fois ces lèvres conquises, elle s'attaqua au cou de la maire y déposant de petits baisers.

R : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dans la cuisine, vraiment ? »

E : « Ne sois pas si coincée ! Henry est dans sa chambre et la cuisine … C'est bien le lieu de toutes les gourmandises non ? »

Regina l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit vivement reculer, coupant tout échange coquin.

R : « Ca suffit oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous … Vous … Nous … »

E : « … Sommes ensemble ? »

R : « Certes, ce n'est pas parce qu'on en est là qu'il faut qu'on se laisse aller à un certain coté lubrique ! »

E : « Lubrique ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser … » dit-elle en minaudant devant elle

R : « Un simple baiser ? Vous êtes bien entreprenante depuis un moment … »

E : « Je crois que c'est la frustration des derniers jours qui ressurgie maintenant que je sais que … Nous deux, enfin tu vois. Et cesse de me vouvoyer ! On dirait une étrangère ! »

Regina soupira alors : elle se rendit compte que le plus dur n'était pas encore fait. Qu'à présent, il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à Emma et ses accès de câlins, sa spontanéité, mais aussi la possibilité de revivre une histoire à 2, de revoir certaines choses qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de partager. Oui avec Emma dans sa vie, elle devait tout revoir, en commençant par ses prérogatives mais aussi ses manières.

R : « Très bien, très bien. Alors … Excuse-moi mais je dois continuer la sauce. »

Emma sourit alors quand Regina se tourna de nouveau. Elle déposa rapidement un baiser dans son cou, avant de faire glisser sa main de sa taille à ses fesses.

R : « Oh ! »

Mais alors qu'elle allait réprimander la jeune femme, cette dernière était déjà ressortie dehors, humant l'air frais et profitant du soleil.

Henry descendit alors et se rua dans la cuisine, se postant à coté de sa mère, les yeux louchant sur la sauce qu'il savait délicieuse.

R : « Si tu mets tes doigts dedans, je te les coupe, c'est compris ? »

H : « Compris. Ou est Emma ? »

R : « Dehors. »

H : « Tu l'aimes ? »

La question fut abrupte, comme un coup de marteau sur le pouce, et Regina cru s'étouffer avec sa salive en l'entendant, et bien plus quand elle fixa son fils qui, lui, avait l'air tout décidé à attendre une réponse digne de ce nom.

R : « Et bien … L'amour … Tu sais, Henry, c'est assez subjectif. »

H : « Je sais pas ce que c'est 'subjectif' mais toi, tu aimes Emma ? Comme elle, elle t'aime ? »

R : « Comme elle m'aime ? »

H : « Bien sur. Si tu avais vu comme elle a couru pour te rejoindre. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle ne courait vite que pour 2 choses : fuir ou rattraper l'être aimé. »

Regina lui sourit alors, caressant sa joue : son fils était si éveillé et si clairvoyant sur certaines choses.

R : « Comment je n'ai pas pu voir à quel point tu as grandi. »

H : « Tu sais, je suis content pour vous. Je vais avoir mes 2 mères ensemble. Elle va venir vivre à la maison hein ? »

R : « C'est encore trop tôt pour dire ça mais … Disons qu'on y travaillera. »

E : « On travaillera sur quoi ? »

Regina se redressa alors : Emma était adossée, bras croisés, un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, près du frigo.

H : « On disait que tu viendrais bientôt vivre à la maison ! »

E : « Ah oui ?! » dit-elle amusée

R : « Henry, va te laver les mains, on passe à table. »

Le garçonnet s'exécuta et remonta à l'étage.

R : « Tu écoutais depuis combien de temps ? »

E : « Assez … » dit-elle en s'approchant « Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. »

R : « Sa question ? »

E : « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle discret

R : « Dois-je me prononcer maintenant ? Après tout, ça fait à peine 2h que l'on … _Sort ensemble _comme tu le dis si bien. »

E : « C'est vrai. »

R : « Et … Et toi ? »

E : « Oh moi, je crois que je suis folle de toi ; je veux dire : raide dingue, complètement accro, je suis droguée, je suis … »

R : « Oui, oui, je crois que j'ai compris. »

E : « Non, tu n'as pas compris … »

Elle s'approcha d'elle, glissa sa main sous ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque jusqu'à amener son visage près du sien :

E : « Je t'aime Regina. Peut-être pas encore dans le sens véritable et unique amour, mais je tiens à toi bien plus qu'à tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, excepté Henry bien sûr. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'à coté de toi que j'ai envie de me trouver, que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer mes journées, mes nuits. C'est avec vous que j'imagine mon avenir : notre maison, notre jardin, notre fils. Toi t'occupant d'Henry alors que je décide de préparer une recette que tu m'auras patiemment appris à faire tu lui feras faire ses devoirs et je tiendrais la maison quand tu officieras à ton bureau. Et le soir, la nuit, c'est dans tes bras que je veux être loin d'un quelconque aspect lubrique, je veux juste être avec toi. Alors si tout cela inclut une certaine vision de l'amour, alors oui, je t'aime. »

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être expansive ou expressive, qu'elle contenait bien trop souvent ce qu'elle ressentait … Elle ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, ni devant son fils … Et pourtant, elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes à chaque phrase que prononçait Emma, à chaque image qu'elle laissait entrevoir oui, à l'entendre, elle aimerait certainement partager tout ça avec elle, avec eux.

Alors elle s'approcha et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui initia un baiser. Un long et langoureux baiser, qui surprit même Emma par sa tendresse mêlée à de l'envie. Mains posées sur les hanches de chacune, le baiser plus entreprenant que jamais, elles ne virent pas qu'Henry était revenu :

H : « Euh … Vous faites pas ça près de la sauce j'espère ? »

Elles se séparèrent vivement, Regina se tournant vers les fourneaux, essuyant discrètement ses larmes, tandis qu'Emma pouffa un rire nerveux, presque honteux.

E : « T'inquiètes pas gamin, tes pâtes sont intactes. »

Regina se tourna alors et servit les pâtes et la sauce.

R : « A table. »

Emma s'installa près d'Henry et quand Regina la vit, assise à coté de son fils, attendant avec un large sourire le diner, elle comprit … Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vouloir autre chose.

XXXX

H : « Une fête foraine ?! Trop bien ! »

E : « Ouais, je me souviens en avoir vu une quand je suis arrivée. Je crois qu'ils restaient à Burlington jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ca te dit ? »

Ils étaient tous les 3 sur la terrasse : il faisait bon et beau … Emma et Regina étaient assise sur une balancelle, main dans la main, se délectant simplement des bruits de fond : des oiseaux gazouillant, l'eau glapissant sur les rives, et le chantonnement d'Henry jouant avec quelques chevaux.

R : « Je suis bien là … »

E : « Moi aussi … Mais peut-être que notre petit Einstein aimerait se dégourdir les jambes ? »

R : « Oh … Ok … »

E : « Ne sois pas déçue … Je te promets de tendres moments, vraiment … » lui murmura-t-elle dans un ton lascif et totalement explicite qui donna à Regina des frissons

R : « Idiote … » s'amusa-t-elle, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que la jolie blonde ne plaisantait pas

D'ailleurs, cette fête foraine serait leur première sortie « officielle » en tant que couple, même si Regina avait encore du mal à prononcer ce terme. Emma, elle, semblait plus que détendue, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jolie brunette : en effet, depuis qu'elles s'étaient « déclarées », seule Emma semblait le vivre normalement, comme si aucun problème ne subsistait … Peut-être, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème d'ailleurs et que Regina se cherchait des excuses …

E : Allez, on y va, si on attend trop longtemps, il va y avoir du monde ! »

Regina se leva de la balancelle, aidée par Emma qui lui tendit la main, tandis qu'Henry était déjà parti en courant chercher son manteau.

R : « Si tu comptes faire de mon fils un allié de poids contre moi, tu ne saurais t'y prendre mieux. »

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne cherche pas à le mettre dans ma poche ! Je t'ai déjà dans mon cœur, ça me suffit amplement. Et ce n'est pas ton fils, mais notre fils. »

R : « Désolée … Vieux réflexe. »

E : « Et bien … » dit-elle en se collant à la jeune femme, les mains largement posées sur ses hanches « … il va falloir abandonner tes habitudes avec moi … »

R : « J'ai cru comprendre ça. »

E : « Alors … » Elle huma ses cheveux « Changeons ça … » elle frôla de son nez son cou « Et pour ça … » elle effleura son menton de ses lèvres « on va commencer … » elle se colla encore plus à elle « Par là … » elle captura ses lèvres doucement dans un soupir de contentement

Regina résista tout d'abord : il était hors de question que ce soit Emma qui décide quand et comment leur rapprochement devait s'opérer, même s'il semblait évidemment que, sur ce coup, Emma le vivait mieux qu'elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit la victime, même consentante, de cette blonde incendiaire et de ses envies soudaines. Elle devait aussi prendre le dessus … Mais finalement, qu'il était aussi bon de se laisser gagner par ces accès de tendresse de la jeune femme qu'il était bon de ressentir autre chose que de la peur, de l'inquiétude ou de la haine …

Alors, elle se laissa faire, elle se laissa porter par ces vagues de chaleur envahissant son corps à chaque fois qu'Emma posait ses yeux sur elle, ses mains sur son corps ou encore ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle se laissa même aller à un léger, très léger gémissement, ce qui eut fini de convaincre Emma qu'elle était sur la bonne voie avec elle.

H : « Hm hm … »

Henry était sur le pas de la porte, se raclant la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Elles se séparèrent, l'une gênée, l'autre amusée.

E : « Bon, on devrait y aller. »

R : « Oui … Henry, va nous attendre dans la voiture. »

Le petit garçon fit « oui » de la tête, esquissant un sourire, pensant bien qu'elles voulaient encore se faire quelques bisous …

R : « Emma … »

E : « Hum ? »

R : « A cette fête, je … J'aimerais qu'on … Qu'on fasse comme si nous n'étions que des amies. »

E : « Oh … Pourquoi ? »

R : « Je ne suis pas encore sûre … de moi. »

E : « Ah … Mais j'espère que tu acquerras plus de confiance en toi à notre retour à Storybrooke. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Je sais que c'est déstabilisant d'entamer quelque chose de nouveau, surtout d'aussi nouveau, pour toi comme pour moi … Et je comprends bien aussi que c'est difficile de se montrer en public, mais il faudra bien se jeter à l'eau un jour. Je veux dire : on ne connait personne ici, personne ne nous jugera … »

R : « … »

E : « Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne n'insisterais pas. »

R : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Je prendrais sur moi … Et je pense aussi à toi. Et qui sait, c'est peut-être toi qui voudra me tenir la main. »

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis elle rejoignit Henry dans la voiture, suivit de peu par Regina.

H : « En route ? »

E : « En route. »

**TBC**


	9. La fête foraine

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noel et que papa Noel a été généreux avec vous ! **

**Lui je sais pas, mais moi oui XD **

**Et pour le prouver, voici une nouvelle suite ! On approche doucement de la fin de la fic ^^**

* * *

Comme le redoutait Regina, la fête foraine battait son plein et les allées étaient bondées de familles excitées, d'enfants survoltés …

Machinalement, elle tint fermement la main d'Henry, impossible de le lâcher avec cette foule. Emma, elle, semblait plus détendue, préférant vagabonder de stand en stand, des yeux d'enfant pétillants.

E : « Roh y'a une grande roue, j'adore les grandes roues ! On ira hein ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée mais aussi perturbée par son coté enfantin. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment prendre la mesure de ce qu'il se passait entre elles, alors, qu'au contraire, Regina était trop sérieusement impliquée. Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme Emma et prendre les choses comme elles venaient … Sauf qu'il y avait sans cesse quelque chose qui la ramenait à la dure réalité : les gens autour d'elles, les habitants de Storybrook, sa fonction de maire … Tout semblait être un obstacle insurmontable pour elle, une bataille sans cesse renouveler.

E : « Hey Regina, ça te dirait ? »

R : « Huh ? Quoi ? »

E : « La grande roue, ça te dit ? »

R : « Euh, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas très chose en hauteur. »

E : « Oh … Bon, on le fera en dernier, hein Henry ? »

H : « Ok … On peut faire les autos tamponneuses ? »

E : « Ok, c'est parti ! »

Alors qu'Henry se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le stand qu'il avait vu au loin, Emma attrapa la main de Regina et l'entraina dans une petite course. D'un seul coup, Regina sentit une brise sur son visage, dans ses cheveux … Main dans la main avec Emma qui, de temps en temps, se tournait vers elle dans un large sourire : une sensation de liberté s'empara d'elle comme si, courir au milieu de la foule, main dans la main avec Emma importait peu.

Elle serra ses doigts à ceux d'Emma, cette dernière courant plus vite encore … Plus d'une fois elle manqua de tomber, mais elle savait qu'Emma serait là pour la retenir, ou la relever. Peut-être était-ce là le challenge : ne pas avoir peur de chuter, tant que l'on savait que quelqu'un était là pour nous relever …

Alors elle courut … Elle courut à la suite d'Emma, sa main fermement ancrée dans la sienne, ses yeux ne quittant pas la crinière dorée voguant devant elle.

Et quand elles arrivèrent devant le fameux stand, Regina fut presque déçue que ce soit fini.

H : « On y va Emma ?! »

Cette dernière jeta un œil vers Regina, comme pour avoir son approbation.

R : « Allez-y, je reste ici. »

H : « Je fais la prochaine avec toi, promis ! » lança avec ardeur le petit garçon

Et sans attendre, Emma et Henry s'engouffrèrent dans des voitures, rouge pour l'une, verte pour l'autre. Regina jeta des regards assez inquiets vers son fils avant que ces doutes ne s'envolent quand ce dernier démarra et dégomma littéralement ses assaillants, y compris Emma. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance, pas même un espoir, ce qui amusa beaucoup Regina qui vit le visage de sa compagne se décomposer au fur et à mesure où Henry percutait sa voiture sans possibilité de représailles.

Et le verdict tomba : Henry avait littéralement écrasé Emma par 15 touches à 3 !

E : « Tu as triché ! »

H : « Et comment ? »

E : « J'en sais rien mais … C'est pas normal qu'un gamin de 10 ans maitrise aussi bien le volant ! Regina ! » appela-t-elle comme un appel à l'aide

R : « Désolée, je ne peux rien faire. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes … »

E : « Tu privilégies ton fils à moi ?! Je suis … déçue. » dit-elle en souriant

R : « Pour me faire pardonner … »

Elle s'approcha d'Emma et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui eut fini de convaincre Emma qu'avec de telles récompenses, il valait mieux perdre en face d'Henry. Elle lui prit de nouveau la main, surprise que Regina accepte avec tant de plaisir. Elles se sourient, Emma était aux anges.

E : « A toi la primeur de choisir la prochaine attraction. »

R : « Hum … Le tir. »

E : « Le tir ? Tu te rappelles que je suis shérif ? Les armes c'est mon credo. »

R : « Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, tu as pu voir que les Mills ont des ressources. »

E : « On pari ? »

R : « Je n'aime pas les jeux d'argent. »

E : « Qui a dit qu'on allait parier de l'argent. Celui qui gagne choisi la prochaine attraction. »

R : « C'est tout ? »

E : « Tu veux corser les choses ? Ok, alors … Celui qui gagne … »

Elle se pencha alors vers Regina et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de la jolie brune. Ses joues rosirent avant qu'elle ne s'offusque :

R : « Emma ! »

Cette dernière pouffa de rire à la vue du regard gêné de Regina tandis qu'Henry oscillait entre vouloir savoir et éviter le sujet …

H : « Alors on décide quoi ? »

E : « Ta mère veut jouer, alors jouons ! »

Henry échangea un regard entendu avec Regina lui seul savait à quel point sa mère était bonne au tir. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point Emma ne comptait pas perdre !

Arrivés au stand de tir où le but était aussi simple que d'exploser des ballons de baudruche à une certaine distance. Henry commença et réussi 3 tirs sur 6, encouragé par Emma et Regina cette dernière prit le fusil à bille et, devant le regard amusé d'Emma qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, tira sans ciller et réussi alors 6 coups sur 6 !

E : « Mais… Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais une pro ! C'est pas juste ça ! »

R : « A toi. » dit-elle en lui tendant le fusil

Emma avait la pression : elle avait repéré un circuit à faire en bateau pour les amoureux, et souhaitait vraiment le faire avec Regina. Alors elle souffla, se concentra, visa et tira … Réussi ! Tout comme les 4 suivants.

Il ne restait plus qu'un ballon et autant Emma était sûre d'elle, autant Regina sentait sa victoire lui échapper. Alors, elle fit quelque chose d'idiot, d'enfantin mais de terriblement efficace : elle s'approcha par derrière et, tandis qu'Emma ajustait son tir, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie blonde, au moment même où cette dernière appuya sur la gâchette lui faisant, évidemment, louper le ballon.

Elle se retourna vivement et Regina recula, un air innocent et surpris sur le visage :

R : « Oh, j'ai gagné ! »

E : « Tu as triché ! »

R : « J'ai triché ? Moi ? »

E : « Tu … Tu m'as touché ! Ca aurait pu être dangereux ! »

R : « Bien sur que non, je me suis approchée pour mieux voir ta technique. Désolée si je t'ai accidentellement frôlée. »

E : « Non, non, non … Tu ne m'a pas frôlé, tu m'as touché, tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches, je les ais senties, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai loupé le dernier ! Tu me dois un ballon ! »

R : « Non, non, c'est la règle, j'ai gagné, je choisis. »

Emma bougonna un peu mais bien vite, quand Regina lui annonça son choix, son visage s'éclaira.

R : « Le carrousel. »

E : « Vraiment ? Un manège ? »

R : « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

E : « Si si mais … Je pensais que tu choisirais quelque chose de moins … Enfin de plus … Henry aime ? »

H : « J'adore ! Allez, on y va. »

Il attrapa les mains des 2 jeunes : entre elle, il arborait un sourire fier et heureux tout en regardant un peu partout.

R : « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

H : « Parce que de tous les gens ici, c'est moi qui ais les plus belles mamans ! »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard … « ses mères » … L'idée était nouvelle mais leur plaisaient assez. Et c'est tous les 3 qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un immense carrousel. Emma n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand et beau : il arborait des dorures et des boiseries lui conférant un âge certain mais une classe unique.

E : « Il est magnifique. »

Regina acheta 3 ticket, en confia un à Henry qui grimpa sur un immense dauphin argenté, tandis qu'Emma et Regina montèrent chacune sur un cheval de bois : celui de Regina était noir et celui d'Emma avait la robe rousse.

Dès que le manège démarra, Emma prit la main de la jeune femme pour ne plus lui lâcher.

E : « Alors, tu vas finir par m'avouer que tu as triché au tir à la carabine … »

R : « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » minauda-t-elle, amusée

E : « Tu peux me le dire tu sais … Parce que je vais te confier quelque chose. »

R : « Quoi donc ? »

E : « J'ai adoré te sentir aussi près de moi, tes mains sur ma taille. »

Elle lui envoya un de ces sourires qui faisait craquer Regina elle entrelaça ses doigts un peu plus et lui serra la main comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole sans elle.

Il semblait sue le carrousel avait figé le temps : il semblait qu'elles étaient sur ces chevaux de bois depuis une éternité, se mangeant du regard, leurs mains jointes, scellées.

Ce fut Henry qui, tapotant sur le genou de sa mère, les tira de leur rêverie.

H : « On y va ? J'ai froid … »

Regina lui sourit et lui prit la main : effectivement, elle était glacée. La nuit arrivait vite mais Emma eut un dernier caprice.

E : « La grande roue ! »

R : « Pardon ? »

E : « Un tour de grande roue, juste un, s'il te plait ! »

R : « Henry a froid, et je dois bien t'avouer que je commence aussi … »

E : « S'il te plait, s'il te plait … On aura peut-être pas l'occasion de revenir avant de repartir ! »

H : « Je suis d'accord maman ! Si j'ai droit à avoir une barbe à papa ! »

R : « Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! »

Elle capitula devant les 2 paires d'yeux de cocker la fixant. Henry eut donc sa friandise et Emma réussi à trainer Regina devant la grande roue.

H : « Je peux monter seul ? »

R : « Ah non, tu as le vertige ! »

H : « Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est toi ! »

E : « Tu as le vertige ?! »

R : « Non … Enfin, je ne suis pas rassurée, c'est tout. »

E : « Allez monte Henry. On monte dans le prochain. »

Regina n'eut encore pas son mot à dire : Henry était déjà dans l'œuf, tandis qu'Emma attira Regina dans le suivant.

Une fois seules, Regina fusilla Emma du regard :

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Tu as fini de me contredire devant mon fils ? »

E : « Ce n'est pas ton fils mais le notre, et je ne t'ai pas contredit ! Ca n'est … qu'un juste retour des choses après avoir triché au fusil ! »

R : « Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre de ça ?! »

E : « Il faudra que tu sois patiente et très gentille. »

Assise l'une à coté de l'autre, Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jolie brune et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Regina ne su que faire : il était hors de question qu'Emma prenne l'habitude d'étouffer leurs conversations sérieuses par de tendres caresses et baisers !

Elle la repoussa alors et la força à la regarder :

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

E : « Tu sais ce que je fais … » dit-elle en remontant ses lèvres près de celles de Regina avant de s'emparer d'elles dans un tendre mais passionné baiser.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, par manque de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent, Emma satisfaite. Elle se leva alors et s'assit sur les genoux de Regina, lui faisant face. Complètement démunie, Regina resta immobile, posant nonchalamment ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle, cette dernière arborant un regard empli d'envie, de passion et de choses qui dépassait la décence et qui faisait rougir Regina bien avant qu'Emma fasse le moindre geste.

E : « Voilà … Là je suis bien. »

R : « Fais-moi penser à ne plus faire de pancakes le matin … »

E : « Espèce de … »

Elle serra plus fort la taille de la jolie blonde et celle-ci, extrêmement chatouilleuse, se contracta, collant alors son corps contre celui de son assaillante. Elle enchaina alors avec une cascade de baisers le long de son cou, de sa gorge pour remonter le long de son menton, contournant sa bouche par la commissure des lèvres, remontant l'arrête de son nez, flirtant avec ses paupières et déposant finalement un baiser sur son front. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle fit le chemin inverse pour s'étendre sur les lèvres pulpeuses dans un torride échange, tirant un gémissement d'envie de Regina.

E : « Et si on faisait l'amour ici ? » murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille

R : « Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

E : « Pourquoi pas ?! On en a pour combien encore … 10 minutes avant de redescendre ? Alors on a largement le temps de s'amuser. »

R : « S'amuser ? S'amuser ?! C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça toi ? Et tu veux vraiment que notre première fois se fasse ici ? »

E : « Je trouve ça original et assez romantique … Au moins là, tu seras déjà au 7ième ciel ! » rigola-t-elle

R : « Ne sois pas idiote … Je … Je n'ais pas envie de faire ça là … Pas ici et pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. »

E : « Oh … »

R : « C'est encore trop tôt. Ca ne fait que quelques heures que nous … Tu es si pressée … »

Emma fronça les sourcils : Regina avait raison … Pourquoi tant se précipiter ? Après tout, ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'elles s'étaient déclarées …

E : « Non, en fait, je suis nulle. Je fais exactement ce que je détesterais qu'on fasse avec moi. Je joue les mâles en rut en manque de sexe … C'est nul ! »

Elle descendit des genoux de Regina et s'assit juste à coté, continuant à lui tenir la main.

R : « Ce n'est pas ça : tu es assez aisée avec cette situation, alors que moi, je suis encore trop coincée. Tu veux avancer plus vite, mais j'ai des réserves. »

E : « Ouais mais agir comme je le fais ne fera que te faire fuir ... »

R : « Il m'en faudra plus pour que je fuis. » lui affirma-t-elle d'un sourire

Elle se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement, encerclant son visage entre ses mains. Front contre front, elles restèrent ainsi, les mains jointes, jusqu'à ce que la roue finisse son tour.

Une fois sorties, ils firent encore quelques attractions comme la pêche aux canards où Emma montra une dextérité hors du commun, ou encore le manège hantée plus drôle qu'effrayant … Puis ils rentrèrent tous au chalet, Henry dormant à l'arrière. Regina en profita alors pour discuter un peu avec sa compagne.

R : « Pour la grande roue … »

E : « Nan, écoute … Laisse tomber, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera … On est pas pressée. »

R : « J'ai … J'ai juste peur. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse … Et encore jamais avec une femme. Je suis totalement novice sur le sujet en théorie et en pratique. »

E : « C'est pareil pour moi tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je parais plus entreprenante que je m'y connais plus. J'ai aussi peur et j'ai aussi des interrogations sur la façon de faire … Ca nous aiderait peut-être si on regardait un porno gay non ?! »

Regina écarquilla ses yeux, horrifiée non seulement qu'elle ait une telle idée, mais en plus de la lui faire partager, Henry juste derrière.

E : « Hey, respire, je rigole … On saura se débrouiller. Au contraire, je pense que ça sera même plus simple qu'avec un homme. »

R : « Ah oui ? »

E : « On est 2 femmes … On sait ce qui nous plait, ce qu'on a envie, ce qui est efficace sur nous, on peut estimer alors que pour l'autre ça sera sensiblement pareil … Je sais que tu es sensible sur ta nuque et ton cou … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? On a le même corps, on sait donc que ce qui marche sur l'une peut marcher sur l'autre, et inversement … Je trouve alors que c'est plus simple pour 2 femmes lors de la première fois. »

R : « Je vois … Je suis assez d'accord. »

Emma sourit, heureuse qu'elles soient sur la même longueur d'onde même si elles semblaient avoir 2 vitesses de croisière … Regina, elle, avait plus de réserve, d'appréhension et pourtant, elle avait envie de découvrir tout ça avec Emma, c'était la femme parfaite pour ça.

Une fois arrivées au chalet, Emma prit Henry dans ses bras et c'est avec l'aide de Regina qu'elle le coucha et le borda. Assise chacune d'un coté du lit, elles le regardèrent dormir quelques instants avant de déposer, chacune son tour, un baiser sur son front et sortirent de la chambre.

E : « Bien … A demain … »

R : « A demain. »

Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa sans aucune inhibition, vagabondant ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de Regina qui la freina un peu.

R : « Doucement, doucement … » murmura-t-elle

E : « Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » sourit-elle, sachant très bien que rien ne se passerait ce soir

R : « Bonne nuit Emma … » répondit-elle tendrement

E : « Bonne nuit Gina … »

Et chacune regagna sa chambre :

Emma se déshabilla nonchalamment, laissant ses affaires sur le sol et s'affala sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et repensa à toute cette fabuleuse journée : tant de choses s'étaient passées : leur relation naissante au matin et la fête foraine avec son lot de baisers et de câlins et enfin cette fin de soirée, idéale … Elle s'endormit bien vite en pensant que les vacances étaient bientôt terminées …

Quant à Regina, elle prit d'abord une douche chaude, évacuant tout le stress de la journée passée : Emma était si entreprenante, qu'elle devait prendre sur elle nerveusement pour ne pas craquer. Elle devait tenir encore un peu, la peur l'aidait aussi car, quoiqu'en dise Emma, l'inconnu effrayait Regina.

Et ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit : elle était morte de peur à l'idée de rentrer et retourner à Storybrook et de vivre sa relation avec Emma aux yeux et à la vue de tout le monde. Le « quand dira-t-on » était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour en faire abstraction : après tout, elle était le maire de la ville et Emma le shérif … 2 autorités vivant ensemble …

La seule consolation était la proximité retrouvée avec Henry et le fait qu'il était heureux à la perspective d'avoir ses 2 mamans avec lui pour toujours …

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler son pyjama en satin et de s'engouffrer dans ses draps. Pour autant, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil et fixa le ciel étoilé s'offrant à elle au travers de sa fenêtre. Mais la fatigue la gagna bientôt et une nouvelle journée s'acheva ainsi.

**TBC**


	10. Orage

_Regina sentit son lit se mouvoir … Un poids venait de se poser dessus … Les draps se froissèrent et se soulevèrent un peu, un courant d'air frais chatouillant sa colonne vertébrale … Elle grogna un peu et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Henry penché sur elle, un grand sourire sur le visage._

H : « Bonjour ! »

R : « Henry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

H : « Je viens te réveiller, je m'inquiétais, tu descendais pas. Emma m'a demandé de venir. »

Regina leva les yeux et vit le réveil : il était déjà 10h34 ! Elle se redressa d'un bond, se demandant pourquoi elle était restée autant de temps au lit.

R : « Je descends tout de suite. »

H : « Dis, est-ce qu'on peut se baigner aujourd'hui ? Il fait super beau ! »

R : « L'eau ne va pas être un peu froide ? »

H : « On peut toujours se tremper, j'te jure, il fait super chaud dehors, ça nous fera du bien. »

R : « Très bien, très bien, mais pas avant cet après-midi. »

H : « Yes ! »

Il bondit hors du lit et bientôt hors de la chambre, laissa à Regina le temps de bien se réveiller. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre quand on toqua à la porte elle savait très bien qui s'était, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement …

E : « Je peux ? » Regina se tourna et lui sourit « Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais un peu de ne pas te voir, toi qui es si matinale d'habitude. »

R : « J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir ... »

E : « … »

R : « Oh ça n'a rien à voir avec toi … »

E : « C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Je comprends tu sais … Je comprends que c'est le bordel dans ta tête. »

R : « Emma … J'ai peur … »

E : « On en a parlé hier soir et … »

R : « Non je ne parle pas de ça … Je parle de notre retour à Storybrooke. »

E : « Ah … Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on a encore 2 jours devant nous. »

R : « Mais ça arrivera quoiqu'il arrive. »

E : « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant peur que tu ne puisses en dormir la nuit ? »

R : « Je … En fait … »

E : « Laisse-moi deviner : le regard et le jugement des autres non ? »

Regina baissa les yeux, honteuse de se faire tant avoir par « les autres ».

E : « Tu sais … Moi aussi ça me fout la trouille. Ca serait idiot de dire le contraire : on est quand même 2 personnages phares de la ville. Avant les vacances, on était encore ennemie et on en revient, on est amante … Y'a de quoi être perturbé. Il est évident qu'on va parler sur nous, qu'on nous montrera du doigt, qu'il y aura des messes-basses, des « on dit », des commérages … On rira de nous, on pensera que tout ceci est faux … Mais tu sais ce que je crois ? »

R : « ? »

E : « Je crois que je t'aime … Et que ça, peu importe les cancans ou encore les autres. Je sais que cette semaine avec toi, avec Henry, a été la meilleure depuis bien des années et qu'enfin j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place dans une famille : avec mon fils et sa mère. »

Regina eut peine à retenir ses larmes devant une telle déclaration. Elle lui sourit et dégagea une mèche dorée du visage de la jeune femme :

Après tout, elle avait surement raison : évidemment qu'elles seraient au centre de l'attention de tous les premiers temps, mais ensuite, ils s'y feraient. Elles étaient assez adultes et réfléchies pour faire la part des choses et ne pas tout mélanger entre le bien de la ville et leur bien à elles.

Oui cela serait dur, très dur même, les premiers temps mais comme venait de le dire Emma : elle ne serait pas seule, elle aurait sa famille avec elle.

R : « Merci. »

E : « Mais de rien. Allez viens, j'ai fais des pancakes … Enfin, ça en a presque l'odeur, presque la couleur et presque le gout … Ouais, ce sont presque des pancakes quoi. »

Regina ne pu retenir un rire avant qu'Emma ne l'embrasse sur le front avant de la laisser s'habiller.

Puis Regina descendit et trouva Henry et Emma en grande discussion.

R : « De quoi vous parlez ? »

E : « Henry me disait qu'il était prêt pour se baigner. »

H : « Et Emma me disait que j'arriverais jamais à la couler. »

R : « Intéressant. Tu comptais noyer mon fils Emma ? »

E : « Absolument pas ! Je ne noierais jamais NOTRE fils de une … Et de deux, je disais que c'est lui qui n'arriverait pas à me couler. »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma qui était aux fourneaux, et l'encercla de ses bras.

R : « Hm … Tu sens bon. »

E : « C'est de l'orchidée … »

R : « Et bien, ça sent bon … »

H : « On fait quoi ce matin ? »

E : « Je pense que tu peux avoir quartier libre jusqu'au lac. »

H : « Ouais ! »

Il s'enfuit alors, montant à l'étage pour certainement s'amuser avec ses figurines en bois pendant ce temps-là, Emma débarrassa la table.

E : « Café ? »

R : « Avec plaisir … »

E : « Tu comptes te baigner aussi ? »

R : « Elle semble trop froide. »

E : « Roh aller, juste les pieds … J'ai très envie de te voir en maillot moi ! » dit-elle coquinement

R : « Bah voyons … »

Emma s'approcha et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Regina, et ses mains autour de sa taille, caressant doucement son ventre.

E : « Allez … Ca sera fun. Et profitons du lac, y'en a pas à Storybrooke. »

R : « Bien sur que si, il y en a un ! »

E : « Ah oui ? Ou ? »

R : « Au milieu de la forêt, bordant la ville. Il y a une clairière avec un petit lac au milieu. Oh rien de comparable avec celui-ci, mais en été, quand il fait assez chaud, les enfants de la ville vont s'y baigner. Henry y a été quelques fois. »

E : « On me dit jamais rien à moi ! Tu m'y emmèneras ? » dit-elle en serrant un peu plus son étreinte

R : « Si tu veux … »

Elle posa ses mains sur celle de la jolie blonde et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, profitant des quelques instants de calme qui s'offrait à elles. Plus les heures et les jours avançaient et plus Regina était convaincue que sa place était ici, avec Emma et Henry. Jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi tranquille que depuis que la jolie blonde les avait rejoints au chalet.

Ici, loin du regard des autres, elle se sentait en sécurité, dans les bras d'Emma. Elle savait la jeune femme assez forte pour se battre pour elles. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas se reposer éternellement sur les épaules d'Emma, il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main elle aussi, ne serai-ce que pour défendre ses sentiments, ses envies … Ne pas être honteuse de ressentir quelque chose pour une femme, là où elle ne pensait plus rien ressentir depuis longtemps. Ne pas avoir honte d'être différente et de créer une famille différente : Henry était un petit garçon intelligent qui saurait avoir de la répartie face aux attaques d'enfants méfiants et curieux : 2 mamans ce n'était pas courant, encore moins à Storybrooke.

E : « Hm … Je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée … »

R : « Moi aussi … »

E : « Comment on a pu ne pas y arriver plutôt hein ? »

R : « Parce qu'on préférait se détester, se déchirer pour Henry, plutôt que de travailler ensemble à son bonheur. »

E : « Tu sais ce que j'aime ? »

R : « Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir … »

E : « Savoir que maintenant, j'aurais mon fils et la personne que j'aime à mes cotés tous les jours. Parce qu'il est évident que je ne vais pas rester chez Mary Margaret … Elle est sympa mais … Un peu coincée quand même. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ta chambre … »

R : « Tu veux venir habiter chez moi ? »

E : « Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

R : « Ca va un peu vite non ?! »

E : « Je ne vois pas en quoi : je t'aime et j'ai envie d'être avec toi, avec vous … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de choquant là dedans ? »

R : « J'en sais rien … A vrai dire … Je trouve cette idée plutôt plaisante. »

E : « Imagine ça : un jour d'été, il fait beau et chaud … Tu es sur ton transat en bikini, un paréo autour de ta taille, tu bronzes lascivement … Henry s'amuse au trampoline à l'ombre de ton pommier … Et moi, je viens te servir un thé glacé, fraichement préparé de mes blanches mains. On décide alors de se tremper dans la petite piscine gonflable que l'on vient d'acheter … Cette piscine où, le soir tombé quand Henry dort profondément, on se laisse à des câlins privés et tendres … Puis on va se coucher dans notre lit, pour finir la séance de câlins qui se transforme en séance de galipettes intensives. Et le matin, Henry nous amène notre petit déjeuner au lit … Je trouve cette vision parfaite, pas toi ? »

R : « Ca laisse rêveur effectivement … »

E : « Et on aurait un chien ! »

R : « Un chien ? »

E : « Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien … Mais les familles d'accueil dans lesquels je tombais soit n'en avait pas, soit n'en voulait pas. Un chien, un labrador ou un berger, qu'on appellerait … Max ou Charlie … Cool non ? »

R : « Un chien hein ? Pourquoi pas … »

E : « Ce qui est cool, c'est surtout le fait que tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce qu'on fasse des câlins dans une piscine, c'est bon à savoir … » sourit-elle

Regina se retourna alors et encercla à son tour la taille de la jeune femme et plongea son visage au creux de son cou, humant un peu plus cette odeur florale qu'elle pensait aphrodisiaque tant elle avait envie d'être avec Emma.

E : « Hm … Tu es bien câline … Est-ce que ça serait un appel ? » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

R : « Mmmm Tais-toi, je veux juste rester comme ça. »

E : « Ca te dirait qu'on reste comme ça mais dans ton lit ? »

R : « Oui … » soupira-t-elle doucement

E : « Oui ? Sérieux ? »

R : « Quoi ? Euh non, non … Je veux dire non. »

E : « Ah je me disais aussi … » conclut-elle dans un clin d'œil « Alors, on mange quoi ? »

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il y a des brocolis et des patates douces … Je peux faire tout ça à la vapeur …. »

E : « Parfait … Juste ce qu'il faut avant un moment de baignade … Baignade que tu vas évidemment faire bien sur, hein ?! »

R : « Ok, ok, tu as gagné ! »

E : « Yes ! Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires pour le lac. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à en prendre une, sinon j'aurais été obligée de ma baigner nue … »

R : « Oui, devant Henry … »

E : « Bah non, on aurait pris un bain de minuit toutes les 2. »

R : « Bah voyons … Ca m'aurait étonné aussi que tu ne fasses pas une dernière allusion sexuelle … »

E : « Ah tu sais moi, dès qu'il faut parler de sexe … » minauda-t-elle, avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier, laissant Regina commencer la popote

Henry avait raison : il faisait extrêmement chaud dehors … Voire étouffant et lourd, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le temps à venir.

Mais pour autant, elle accepta de sortir du chalet, habillée d'un maillot de bain noir simple mais classe, et d'un paréo rouge vif autour de la taille. Emma avait sorti les transats au bord du lac et quelques serviettes ainsi qu'une glacière.

Quand elle vit Regina s'approcher, elle ne pu que sourire : son maillot n'était en rien un bikini et pourtant, ce qu'il laissait entrevoir la subjuguait : échancrer, il laissait voir ses belles jambes élancées, et son décolleté ne pouvait décevoir.

E : « Ouh … Dieu que tu es belle ! »

R : « Tu n'as pas mis le tien ? »

E : « Bien sur que si … » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

Elle déboutonna son jean, puis elle enleva son débardeur et Regina vit, pour la première fois, le corps à demie nue de la jeune femme : elle portait un bikini rayé rouge et blanc tenu par un tour de cou, laissant ses épaules nues.

E : « Ca te plait ce que tu vois ? » dit-elle lascivement en voyant rougir Regina

Cette dernière détourna le regard, ayant un soudain intérêt pour le contenu de la glacière. Emma s'accroupit alors, posant ses mains sur les genoux de la belle brune :

E : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est tout à toi. »

R : « De quoi tu… »

E : « Mon corps, il est à toi. »

Puis elle partit au bord du lac où Henry attendait fébrilement.

E : « Bah alors, tu y vas ? »

H : « Elle est un peu froide … »

E : « Mouille-toi la nuque et ensuite, lance-toi. »

H : « Tu viens ? »

E : « Evidemment ! »

H : « Et maman ? »

Emma se tourna et interrogea Regina du regard. Insistante, elle finit par capituler et enleva son paréo avant de les rejoindre.

R : « Je te l'avais dis, elle est froide ! »

Emma lui tendit la main :

E : « Ensemble ? »

Regina lui prit alors et prit celle d'Henry et tous les 3 entrèrent non sans quelques soupirs, respiration retenue ou encore petits cris aigus … Et finalement, alors qu'Henry était déjà entièrement dans l'eau, Regina et Emma ne purent entrer que jusqu'à la taille. Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'Emma ne débute une bataille d'eau, finissant de mouiller intégralement la jolie brunette.

R : « Espèce de … »

E : « Oh oh … Regina Mills se rebiffe ? Viens me chercher ! »

Et Emma plongea au loin, laissant Regina seule. Henry et Emma s'amusèrent et elle les rejoignit doucement.

Emma l'agrippa alors par la taille et se colla à elle, l'embrassa par la même occasion.

E : « Je suis … Heureuse. »

R : « Moi aussi. »

H : « Et moi aussi ! » dit-il en sautant dans l'eau les éclaboussant au passage

E : « Petit monstre. »

H : « Je peux nager un peu plus loin ? »

R : « Ne t'éloigne pas trop, je veux pouvoir te voir et t'entendre. »

H : « Ok. »

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Emma se laissa aller à quelques gestes tendres : c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvoir contempler le corps de Regina avec moins de vêtements sur le dos.

Elle fit vagabonder ses doigts dans le dos de Regina, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant juste au bord du tissu, au niveau des reins. Puis, de son autre main, elle passa de sa taille à son ventre jusqu'à effleurer son sein gauche.

E : « Tu sais que tu es plus désirable comme ça, les cheveux mouillés en arrière. »

R : « Ah oui ? Je peux en dire autant pour toi … »

Emma se colla à elle et déposa quelques baisers ça et là sur la peau nue et humide de sa compagne.

E : « Je commence vraiment à aimer l'idée de faire des cochonneries dans l'eau … »

R : « N'oublies pas qu'Henry n'est pas loin … »

E : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris qu'on ne ferait rien maintenant … Mais j'aime et j'apprécie d'autant plus l'idée qu'elle pourrait se concrétiser dans les jours, semaines ou mois à venir … »

Finalement sa main osa se poser sur son sein, caressant doucement le tissu … Elle sentit alors, sous ses doigts, un relief qui fit naitre un soupir d'extase de Regina et d'envie d'Emma.

E : « Ok, on va arrêter là sinon, je ne répondrais plus de rien … » murmura-t-elle plus pour se convaincre elle-même

Elle s'écarta alors et rejoignit Henry laissant une Regina totalement frustrée : comment pouvait-elle ressentir tant de choses alors qu'elle n'avait que posé sa main sur elle …

Elle s'imaginait alors tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si elle la laissait faire … Regina se laissa aller à quelques idées assez coquines et lubriques mettant en scène la jolie blonde et elle elle prit même à rougir de ses propres pensées … Peut-être était-il temps de passer le cap, d'assouvir ce que laissait entrevoir Emma depuis la veille … Un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Elle rejoignit Emma et Henry pour une bataille improvisée où Henry, avec la complicité de sa mère, réussi à couler la belle blonde, malgré une solide défense.

E : « Hey ! 2 contre une … »

H : « Mais j'ai réussi ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais parié ! »

E : « On fait quelques brasses ? »

H : « Ok, tu viens maman ? »

R : « J'arrive. »

Mais en levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit un énorme nuage noir … Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

R : « On ne devrait pas tarder. »

E : « Encore quelques minutes, ok ? »

Regina accepta alors mais au bout de quelques brasses, le temps dégénéra assez vite : de gros et massifs nuages noirs se formèrent, une brise légère s'était transformée en vent glacé …

R : « Emma … Il serait plus prudent de rentrer. Henry sort de l'eau s'il te plait. »

Son fils accepta alors et rebroussa chemin vers la rive, puis sortit promptement, s'entourant de la serviette quand quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber.

Mais Emma continua à nager nonchalamment au grand damne de la belle brune.

R : « Emma ! »

E : « Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle

R : « C'est plus prudent de rentrer, il va y avoir un orage. »

E : « Encore quelques brasses … »

R : « Non, viens on rentre ! »

E : « Viens me chercher alors … » lui lança-t-elle comme un défi

Mais Regina n'était plus d'humeur à la bagatelle et elle rebroussa elle aussi chemin. Emma, voyant Regina sortir, se résigna alors et la suivit … Tandis que Regina se sécha, Emma s'approcha d'elle, grelottante.

E : « J'ai oublié ma serviette … » minauda-t-elle comme une enfant

Regina ouvrit sa serviette et Emma s'y glissa, l'enlaçant. Mais la pluie redoubla et bientôt elles furent prises par surprise par une averse fulgurante et violente.

Elles rentrèrent au chalet et c'est encore en maillot qu'elles constatèrent que la tempête redoubla d'intensité, et bientôt le tonnerre et les éclairs s'invitèrent à la fête.

H : « Maman, à la télé, ils disent que c'est une très forte tempête et qu'on devrait fermer les volets. »

R : « Ok, on va faire ça, ferme ceux de ta chambre. »

Elles étaient encore en maillot de bain mais ça n'empêcha pas les jeunes femmes de ressortir, bravant le vent et la pluie, afin de fermer les volets ou de rentrer dans le cabanon les transats et autres matériels de jardin avant que ces derniers ne s'envolent et ne retombent dans le lac.

Puis elles rentrèrent frigorifiées. Henry n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il détestait l'orage et encore plus les éclairs et sans vraiment le montrer ou le dire, Emma non plus n'était pas vraiment rassurée …

R : « Je vais nous faire quelques chose de chaud. Emma, ça va ? »

E : « Ouais, ouais … J'ai froid, je vais prendre une douche, tu devrais faire pareil. »

R : « Je le ferais, j'aimerais juste préparer quelque chose de chaud pour Henry. »

Et alors qu'Emma monta les marches 2 par 2, Regina finit par faire la chose la plus rapide qui soit : un chocolat chaud, parsemé de poudre de cannelle. Elle en tendit une tasse à Henry qui, lové dans le canapé, avait les yeux rivés sur le bulletin météo local.

R : « Chéri, laisse ça … »

H : « Non, je préfère regarder. »

Regina comprit que cela le rassurait et le laissa faire alors, elle lui caressa les cheveux maternellement.

R : « Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens. Tu diras à Emma qu'il y a du chocolat chaud pour elle. »

H : « Ok. »

Puis elle monta à sa tour … Quand elle entendit l'eau couler, elle comprit qu'Emma avait investi sa salle de bain. Elle sourit et entra dans sa chambre, prenant ses affaires sèches et quand elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, cette dernière s'ouvrit sèchement, laissant s'échapper des volutes de vapeur.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma, enroulée dans une épaisse serviette.

E : « Oh … Désolée je … J'aurais du te demander … »

R : « Pas grave. Mon tour … »

Emma laissa donc la place à la jeune femme et en se croisant elle ne pu retenir un geste tendre : elle huma les cheveux fraichement lavés de la jolie blonde en attrapant une mèche entre ses doigts.

R : « Tu sens bon l'orchidée … »

Elles se sourient alors et Emma l'embrassa tendrement, collant son corps et coinçant celui de Regina contre le chambranle de la porte. Le corps pressé contre celui de la sulfureuse brune, Emma pouvait presque sentir le cœur de Regina battre la chamade, ainsi que ses contours : sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses fesses ...

Bientôt ses mains se laissèrent aller à quelques caresses bien placées, flirtant toujours avec la décence.

E : « Hm … Arrête-moi maintenant ou sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien … » dit-elle tandis qu'elle plongeait son visage dans le cou de Regina. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter … En tout cas, pas maintenant …

Et à force de gigoter contre Regina, la serviette d'Emma se desserra et glissa lentement. Bientôt, Regina, en caressant le dos de la jeune femme, sentit l'absence de serviette et s'écarta un peu : la serviette ne tenait plus que par les dessous de bras d'Emma. Si cette dernière venait à les lever ou les écarter un peu trop, elle se retrouverait nue comme un vers devant elle.

R : « Je vais prendre ma douche … »

E : « Pourquoi maintenant … Laisse-moi au moins te montrer ce que tu rates … »

Et lentement, elle leva les bras pour les appesantir sur les épaules de la brunette dont les joues commencèrent à prendre feu. La serviette atterrit alors mollement au sol et, machinalement, Regina détourna le regard … Elle ne voulait pas voir, ou ne souhaitait pas voir pour l'instant ce corps qui serait bientôt à elle. Mais Emma ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : de son index glissé sous son menton, elle força Regina à lui faire face.

E : « Ouvre les yeux … Regarde moi … Regina … Regarde moi. »

Elle obtempéra alors et ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers se posant tout d'abord sur sa gorge avant de descendre encore et encore pour se poser sur ses seins.

E : « Touche-moi … »

R : « Pas … Pas maintenant … »

Emma, pour toute réponse, se colla à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement …

E : « J'en peux plus Regina … Quand vas-tu cesser cette torture … » lui murmura-t-elle contre sa peau

Emma glissa son index sous une des bretelles du maillot et la fit lentement glissé avant d'y déposer quelques baisers. La bretelle glissa le long de l'épaule, Emma tira légèrement dessus, dévoilant presque un sein … Mais Regina posa sa main dessus et remit sa bretelle.

R : « Pas maintenant je … J'ai froid, je vais prendre une douche, s'il te plait. »

Emma s'écarta alors, plus que frustrée, mais comprit. Elle lui sourit et se baissa pour attraper sa serviette sans pour autant la remettre autour d'elle. Elle s'éloigna, offrant à la vue gourmande de Regina sa croupe nue dans un déhanché plus qu'explicite. Et avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de sa chambre, elle envoya un dernier sourire à Regina, toujours collée sur le pas de la porte.

Décidément … elle ne résisterait pas longtemps …

H : « Elle t'a servi un chocolat chaud. »

E : « Merci gamin … »

Emma se servit une tasse de chocolat avant de venir s'écraser sur le canapé à coté d'Henry. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les premiers dégâts de la tempête : des câbles électriques arrachés, des toitures envolées … Il semblait qu'ils avaient de la chance : entourés par la forêt, ils étaient protégés et ne recevaient que le moins gros de la tempête mais tout de même : les vents sifflaient sous les portes et la pluie tambourinait sur les volets parfois ils apercevaient quelques éclairs dans les embrasures de portes, suivis par des coups de tonnerre qui les faisaient sursauter à chaque fois.

Emma aurait aimé être rassurante auprès d'Henry, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas plus rassurée que lui. Et elle fut même soulagée en voyant arriver Regina.

E : « Viens t'asseoir ! »

Regina se mit alors de l'autre coté, encerclant ainsi Henry. Derrière ce dernier, elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

R : « Et si on regardait autre chose ? »

E : « A toi l'honneur, c'est moi qui avait choisi « Charlie et la chocolaterie » la première fois, à ton tour. »

R : « Je sais que je dois avoir « Le magicien d'Oz » quelque part. Tu ne l'as jamais vu n'est-ce pas Henry ? »

H : « Nan jamais. »

Regina fouilla et trouva la cassette elle coupa les informations et le film commença, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère … Car malgré les éclairs et le tonnerre grondant dehors, Emma se relaxa un peu plus … Tout comme Henry.

Et quand le film se termina, il fut temps d'aller se coucher.

R : « Va Henry, on te rejoint. »

Il fit un signe de tête avant de monter Regina sortit un verre et y versa du chocolat. Puis elle sortit de son sac à main quelques pilules qu'elle broya pour les réduire en poudre et les versa dans le chocolat.

E : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

R : « Des calmants. Henry a une peur panique des orages. Il ne s'endormira jamais avec cette tempête dehors. »

E : « Alors … Tu le drogues ?! »

R : « Bien sur que non. Il a l'habitude d'en prendre. Quand il faisait ses cauchemars ou quand il y avait de l'orage je lui en donnais. Ca l'aide à dormir et passer une bonne nuit. »

E : « Oh je vois … »

Puis un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter Emma. Regina esquissa un sourire :

R : « Tu en veux un aussi ? »

E : « Ah ah … Très drôle. »

R : « Viens on va souhaiter bonne nuit à Henry. »

Emma la suivit alors : Henry était couché dans son lit, attendant sa mère fébrilement. Il avait l'habitude, elle ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle lui faisait prendre des cachets pour le calmer. Ca marchait, alors pourquoi arrêter ?!

Regina lui tendit le verre chocolaté et Henry le but en quelques gorgées avant de poser son verre sur sa table de chevet. Regina lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit », puis elle laissa la place à Emma qui fit de même. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

R : « Bonne nuit Emma … »

E : « Hey … Tu … Tu vas te coucher ? »

R : « Il est tard … »

E : « Oh … Ok. Alors, à demain … »

Regina s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

R : « A demain. » lui susurra-t-elle avant de regagner sa chambre.

Emma s'engouffra sans son lit, se calfeutrant avec sa couette : de temps en temps quelques éclairs illuminaient la pièce, suivis par de vibrant coup de tonnerre. A chaque fois, elle enfouit son visage dans ses draps, morte de peur.

_Regina sentit son lit se mouvoir … Un poids venait de se poser dessus … Les draps se froissèrent et se soulevèrent un peu, un courant d'air frais chatouillant sa colonne vertébrale … Elle grogna un peu et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Emma penchée sur elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage_.

E : « Je … Je peux … »

Regina comprit bien vite et l'autorisa à se glisser sous ses draps. Dos à la jolie blonde, elle sentit cette dernière se coller à elle, glissant un de ses bras sous sa tête et l'autre au dessus de sa taille. Elle grelottait : froid ou peur, peu importait, Regina ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle posa son bras sur le sien et la serra contre elle elle pu sentir le souffle sur sa nuque et le nez d'Emma contre son cou.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, sans autre arrière pensée que celle de rassurer la personne qu'elle aimait. Et voilà comment elles passèrent leur première nuit ensemble.

TBC


	11. Ensemble (NC-17 content)

**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 2013 !**

**Et pour commencer cette année, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **

**/!\ Attention NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Dans la nuit, toute trace de l'orage semblait avoir disparu : plus de pluie, plus de vent, de tonnerre ou éclair.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et sentit un poids sur son torse quelques mèches dorées lui chatouillaient le menton : Emma avait pris son torse pour un oreiller, un de ses bras, posé tendrement sur son ventre. Regina pouvait entendre la douce respiration de la jeune femme. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle voudrait ce genre de matins pour le reste de sa vie…

Emma bougea doucement et bougonna avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de Regina.

E : « Bonjour toi … »

R : « Bonjour. »

E : « Hm … J'ai bien dormi. »

R : « Qui l'eut cru vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es venue me voir. »

E : « C'est pas drôle … »

R : « Oh mais je ne rie pas. »

E : « En tout cas, merci … Merci de ne pas m'avoir repoussé. »

R : » Pourquoi je t'aurais repoussé ? »

E : « Tu sais … Avec toutes ces allusions que j'ai faite : dans le lac, la douche … Tu aurais pu croire que je venais pour insister encore … »

R : « Oh je vois … Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'as demandé mon soutien et je te l'ai donné. Et … J'ai aimé te sentir près de moi ici. »

Emma se redressa et l'embrassa doucement. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme comment cela ne lui avait-il pas sauté aux yeux avant.

E : « Tu sais … L'orage est loin maintenant … Je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre … Après tout, il n'est que 4h du matin … »

R : « Oui c'est sur … Mais … J'aimerais que tu restes. »

E : « Tu sais ce dont je suis capable … » dit-elle presque sur un ton menaçant comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance de changer d'avis

R : « J'en suis sûre. » dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux

Emma s'assit alors en tailleur et jugea de la situation : elle pouvait en profiter tout de suite et faire de Regina sienne, mais elle pouvait aussi laisser l'opportunité à la belle brune de prendre les rennes de la situation et la laisser conduire pour une fois.

R : « Alors ? Tu ne viens pas ? »

E : « … »

Regina se redressa et comprit, en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma, que cette dernière n'attendait que son bon vouloir. Alors, elle prit son courage à 2 mains et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'attirant à elle. Emma, au dessus, semblait hypnotisée par la beauté de Regina cette dernière lui caressant les cheveux, dégageant son visage … Puis elle l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'elle pu, puis de plus en plus fougueusement jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Emma se redressa alors et enleva un débardeur blanc, offrant aux yeux de Regina son buste nu, qu'elle avait pu contempler auparavant.

E : « Touche-moi Regina … »

Sans attendre et parce qu'il était hors de question que ce soit Emma qui mène la danse, Regina se redressa aussi et s'assit en face d'elle et lentement elle posa ses mains sur chacun des seins : ils étaient doux et moelleux … Puis elle repensa aux paroles d'Emma : c'était une femme, elle savait ce qui serait efficace sur elle, ce qui la ferait vibrer alors elle se pencha et déposa une cascade de baisers dans son cou, sa clavicule, longeant son épaule et s'appesantit entre ses seins avant d'en embrasser un, faisant naitre un soupir de contentement d'Emma.

Elle enfouit alors ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son compagne … Dieu que ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue habile … Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa et Emma s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemisette en satin, découvrant ainsi la poitrine parfaite de Regina.

Les minutes passèrent, les caresses et les baisers aussi … Bientôt l'appréhension laissa place à l'envie et les 2 jeunes femmes se découvrirent alors. Les draps se froissèrent au rythme des mouvements lascifs et tendres, des soupirs s'élevèrent mêlés de temps à autre avec de légers gémissements.

Les gestes étaient parfois hésitants ou maladroits mais finalement, ils étaient là et efficaces, parfois pressés, parfois attentifs mais toujours emplis d'amour et d'une envie de bien faire.

Les peaux se collèrent, les yeux se croisèrent souvent, Emma aimant à regarder le corps de Regina se mouvoir sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Regina, elle, avait depuis longtemps fait tomber ses dernières inhibitions en s'investissant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait dans cette relation hors norme et cette nuit plus qu'érotique.

Et ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard, qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, couvertes par les draps, du moins ceux qui avaient résisté aux ébats et qui n'étaient pas tombés à terre.

E : « Je t'aime … » laissa échapper la jeune femme avant de s'endormir

R : « Moi aussi. » répondit Regina dans un soupir

* * *

Il fut discret, et son geste ne tendait qu'à vouloir faire plaisir à sa mère. Alors il prépara tout : le café, les biscuits, le jus de fruit, y compris une fleur qu'il avait cueilli dans le jardin. Il posa le tout sur un plateau et monta doucement et précautionneusement les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alors qu'il allait y entrer, il vit Emma … Du moins, se doutait-il que c'était elle : une longue chevelure blonde sortait de sous les draps. Il posa le plateau dans le couloir et s'approcha doucement : sa mère et elle étaient paisiblement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il sourit alors et ressortit en refermant la porte. Il descendit et fit un rapide chocolat chaud qu'il monta et inséra sur le plateau comme si de rien n'était, puis il entra de nouveau et déposa le plateau sur la petite console près du lit. Il se racla la gorge une fois, puis 2 avant que Regina n'ouvre les yeux.

Elle se redressa un peu et, quand elle vit son fils tout sourire au pied du lit, elle sursauta et réveilla, du coup, Emma.

E : « Hm … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

R : « Henry … Henry est là … »

Emma se redressa à son tour et esquissa un large sourire

E : « Salut toi. »

H : « Je vous ais apporté le petit déjeuner. » dit-il en montrant le plateau garnis

E : « Oh tu es un amour … »

Emma se redressa et essaya d'attraper son débardeur, tombé au pied du lit, sans montrer sa nudité à son fils. Il s'approcha alors et, vu le mal qu'elle avait, l'aida en lui ramassant et en lui donnant. Elle l'enfila alors rapidement dans un « merci ».

Regina fit de même de son coté et enfila sa chemise qu'elle ferma rapidement.

Henry grimpa alors sur le lit et regarda avec amusement ses 2 mamans, confuses.

Regina semblait complètement désemparée d'avoir été prise sur le vif par son fils. Bien sur, il n'était pas idiot et savait depuis un moment qu'elles s'aimaient et étaient ensemble, mais c'était une tout autre histoire de le voir débouler dans sa chambre alors qu'Emma était couchée près d'elle, totalement nue.

Puis des images de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire : ses baisers, ses caresses, ses choses qu'elle ne pensait pas possible de faire entre 2 femmes et celles qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé non plus … Ses soupirs et ses gémissements, collées l'une à l'autre … Elle rougissait rien que d'y penser : Elle n'avait jamais autant aimer le sexe qu'hier soir.

H : « Ca va maman ? »

Emma se tourna vers Regina et vit le visage empourpré de sa compagne elle lui posa une main sur le front pour juger si elle avait de la fièvre ou pas et fit une petite moue :

E : « Non, tu n'as rien … Tu as peut-être attrapé froid hier dans le lac. Je vais prendre soin de toi … » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui gêna Regina

H : « Je t'ai mis des biscuits parce que je ne sais pas encore faire de pancakes tout seul … »

R : « Tu es un petit garçon adorable … »

H : » Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? C'est notre dernier jour de vacances avant de revenir demain … » son visage, autrefois éclairé d'un visage, s'assombri d'un seul coup

E : « Hey Henry … Viens là. »

Henry se faufila entre les 2 femmes, Regina faisant attention qu'il ne passe pas sous les draps, sous peine d'avoir une vision de ses mères qui marquerait des séances de thérapies avec Archie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours …

E : « Ecoute, les vacances ne sont que les prémices de ce qu'il se passera dans les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir à Storybrooke. Je vais venir habiter chez vous. »

H : « Vrai ? Vrai ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Regina qui lui répondit par un signe de tête positif « Cool ! »

E : « Oui et tu verras, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ici que nos relations vont changer. Nous allons être une famille, une famille unie. Une famille particulière certes, mais unie et aimante, et ça tu ne devras pas l'oublier. »

H : » Tu veux dire, à l'école quand on parlera de vous 2 ? »

E : « Oui entre autre … Peu importe ce que les gens disent, toi tu connaitras la vérité et c'est ce qui compte. »

H : « Tu aimes maman ? »

Emma jeta un œil à Regina et repensa elle aussi à cette nuit fantastique :

E : « Oui, je l'aime … Comme je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

H : « Et toi, tu aimes Emma ? »

R : « Oui … Oui je l'aime. »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine : c'était la première fois que Regina disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait. Elle sourit alors et l'embrassa de plus belle.

R : « Emma ! »

E : « Quoi ? Tu es gênée parce qu'Henry est là ? »

R : « Parce qu'il est là … avec nous … Dans notre lit … »

Henry et Emma échangèrent un regard complice et entendu avant que le jeune garçon ne descende du lit :

H : « Je vais m'habiller. » dit-il dans un sourire avant de fermer la porte

Emma entendit Regina soupirer :

E : « Détends-toi, il n'est pas idiot tu sais … »

R : « Je sais mais … J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'emmener mes amants dans mon lit … Et encore moins qu'ils restent jusqu'au lendemain. »

E : « Tu parles de Graham … » dit-elle dans un soupir

R : « Entre autre oui … Graham … C'était particulier. Ce n'était … Que du sexe. »

E : « Oh je vois, ça me rassure ça … »

R : « De toute manière, il est mort et … Je n'ai rien eu depuis. »

E : « Hey, tu sais que ce n'est pas grave ? Je veux dire … On a couché ensemble hier soir, enfin ce matin … Bref, j'ai adoré ça Sans rire, si ma première fois avec un homme avait été comme ça, jamais je n'aurais quitté le père d'Henry. »

R : « Le père d'Henry était … Ta première fois ? »

E : « Huh huh … Pas glorieux crois-moi … Mais tout ça pour dire qu'avec toi, hier soir, c'était … Génial ! Et pour toi ? »

R : « Je … On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça si tôt le matin ? »

E : « Ca te dérange tant que ça qu'on en parle ? »

R : « Non … Je n'ai jamais été très expansive sur le sujet tu sais … »

E : « Mais je ne suis pas une perverse non plus … Enfin, sauf avec toi tu as le don de faire ressortir des instincts bestiaux, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas très porté sur le sexe, tu t'es fortement bien débrouillée hier soir … »

R : « Idiote ! » rougit-elle

E : « D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser, une fois revenues à Storybrooke, à te rappeler cette chose que tu fais avec ta langue … Hm … »

R : « Tais-toi ! »

E : « Mais en attendant, si on profitait de ce petit déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

R : « Emma ? »

E : « Hum ? » dit-elle le nez déjà dans le paquet de biscuits

R : « Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce chalet … »

E : « Tu sais que ce n'est pas une solution. Fuir les autres pour vivre ton amour, c'est stupide parce qu'une partie de toi est à Storybrooke. Vivre ici aurait son charme, mais ça serait un tableau incomplet. »

R : « … »

E : « Je crois en notre amour, en notre relation, en notre famille. Et je crois sincèrement que les gens finiront par voir aussi que tout ceci est sincère. Je sais qu'ils finiront par comprendre et qu'ils seront heureux d'être les témoins d'un véritable amour, comme ceux que l'on peut lire dans les contes de fées : le vrai amour, le vrai baiser d'amour … Ce prince qui, sur son destrier blanc, sauve sa princesse. Pas de prince ici, mais la plus belle des reines qui m'invite dans sa vie, dans son château … Et ce petit prince dont nous partageons l'amour … Si tu savais comme j'aimerais arrêter mon délire là maintenant, tout de suite et te prendre dans mes bras et que tu me la fasses boucler en m'embrassant … Mais j'y peux rien je suis intarissable sur le sujet parce que … Parce que je t'aime, voilà ! Je t'aime et je pourrais te regarder dormir toute une journée sans me lasser, je pourrais te faire l'amour pour l'éternité, je vivrais avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare … Et encore ! Même après la mort, on se retrouvera parce que c'est ce que font les âmes sœurs, non ? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas vraiment en toutes ces bondieuseries mais … »

Elle s'arrêta net quand Regina captura ses lèvres dans un fulgurant baiser, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Une fois séparées, elle la fixa, incrédule :

R : « C'était la seule solution pour que tu te taises … » dit-elle dans un sourire

E : « Désolée … Je suis stupide hein ?! »

R : « Non, tu es amoureuse, ce que je peux comprendre parce que je le suis aussi … Je suis nettement moins expansive, c'est vrai, mais je n'en pense pas moins et … comme tu as pu le voir, je ne ménage pas mes efforts en privé … »

E : « Ca, j'ai effectivement pu le remarquer ... J'ai d'ailleurs hâte que tu me montres toute l'étendue de tes pouvoirs sur moi … »

R : « … »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant mille et un supplices qu'elle pourrait subir et faire subir à sa jolie compagne une fois revenue à Storybrooke.

Elle avait peur certes, elle avait encore quelques appréhensions, mais après cette nuit, elle savait que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Emma serait là pour elle, pour la protéger elle et leur couple, pour braver les « qu'en dira-t-on », pour faire que ce conte de fée, comme elle le disait si bien, ait lui aussi sa fin heureuse.

Elle sortit de son lit, s'habilla de son pyjama, Emma fit de même et se recoucha.

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

R : « Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour de vacances, je veux faire une chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis des années : lézarder dans mon lit toute la journée ! »

E : « Pas très pédagogique pour ton fils. »

R : « Hufff, je me fous de la pédagogie tu vois … J'ai juste envie de profiter de cette journée. » lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit

Henry revint alors, toujours en pyjama lui aussi.

H : « J'ai … J'ai entendu : je peux venir ? »

E : « Viens là ! »

Henry pris son élan et sauta avec vigueur sur le lit. Heureusement qu'Emma avait préalablement enlevé le plateau du petit déjeuner. Ils se recouchèrent tous les 3. Entre confessions, confidences, batailles d'oreillers, jeux enfantins, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans la chambre, sur ce lit, ne se levant que pour manger.

Une journée sans sortie, sans extravagance, juste eux 3 ensemble, et ce fut la meilleure conclusion qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour cette semaine idyllique.

Le soir venu, c'est même à 3 qu'ils s'endormirent, Henry lové entre ses 2 mamans, chacun une main sur le ventre de leur fils, les mains jointes.

Il était temps de faire les valises. Henry rechignait à la faire, il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien, tout comme sa mère qui avait peine à mettre en ordre sa valise.

E : « Hey, j'ai pensé à un truc … On va rentrer avec nos voitures respectives. »

R : « Et alors ? »

E : « Bah si tu veux, on rentre chacune de notre coté, ça paraitra moins … Suspect. »

Regina laissa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et prit le visage d'Emma entre ces dernières :

R : « Ecoute-moi, tu m'as dis plusieurs fois que ce que nous faisions n'était en rien répréhensible, que nous n'avions rien fait de mal si ce n'était nous aimer envers et contre tous. Je suis enfin heureuse avec quelqu'un et si ce quelqu'un doit être une jolie blonde aux yeux verts alors … Tant pis pour les autres. Je veux aussi vivre ma fin heureuse. »

Une fin heureuse … Emma avait-elle pensé une seule seconde qu'en venant jusqu'à Burlington, Vermont, elle trouverait le conte de fée dont elle serait la princesse ? Dont Regina serait la demoiselle en détresse à sauver ? A présent, elle le savait, leur destin serait lié, et peu importait ce qui arriverait une fois le panneau « Storybrooke » passé ce qu'ils diraient d'elles, ce qu'ils penseraient d'eux … Peu importait car, dans chaque conte de fée, était prévu une fin heureuse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, encore une fic qui se termine. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, bien d'autres sont prêtes à être publiées sous peu.  
**

**Je vais, pour l'instant, me pencher exclusivement sur la fic que je suis en train de poster actuellement "Nouveau Départ" et qui compte, pour l'instant, près de 20 chapitres (dont 4 postés pour l'instant) ^^'  
**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et j'espère vous voir sur mes autres fics. Pour vous tenir au courant des mouvements de Sedgie, une seule solution : FOLLOW ME \o/  
**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité, de vos reviews, de vos visites, de vos diverses notifications (favorite, follow ect ...), ça me boost pour écrire d'avance et me dire que, finalement, j'écris pas que du caca en barre XD !  
**

**See ya ! xoxox  
**


End file.
